Odin's Son
by MarinasDiamond
Summary: (Sequel to Freya's Daughter, ID:9159025) Loki is a prisoner on the Helicarrier, while Serena struggles to stay alive after the accident in Stuttgart. In Asgard, summoning Dark Magic will demand more sacrifices than expected. Loki x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to part two of Freya's daughter! If you haven't read Freya's daughter yet, here's the ID: 9159025  
First of all, I'd like to thank you __**LunaWolfAngel**__, __**Of-Thieves-And-Liars**__ and __**liz**__ for your reviews! It really means a lot to me and I'm happy for any kind of feedback! :)  
And of course thanks to all those followers, your support makes me just write so many more chapters because it motivates me so much! :D_

So I hope you enjoy part 2! :) 

_Greetings & Liebe Grüße from Germany! - MarinasDiamond_

* * *

_Steve _

Everything happened in less than a second. Steve Rogers had defeated his enemy, the man with the golden and green armour lay on the ground after being hit with his own strike of power. Steve was the kind of man who waited for the other to stand up to fight with him. Suddenly, Loki moved quickly. And before Steve could react, a tiny woman ran in front of him, but Steve only saw Loki's face. Incredulity. Shock. Shame. Pain. In the next moment, the woman fell down and Steve instantly catched her. He realized what just had happened as he saw the long, golden scepter piercing her chest, the one Loki had ment to kill Steve with.

For a moment, the world seemed to turn slower, everything was frozen in shock. Steve Rogers felt warm blood on his hands as he held the small woman, and suddenly, the panicked screams of people on the place got through him again. Carefully, Steve laid her down, forgetting Loki, forgetting his mission. „It's alright. It's all gonna be alright" he mumbled, trying to comfort her, to do anything. The girl was still alive, he felt her chest rising and falling heavily. But her eyes were closed, and she was getting paler and paler every second that passed. „Help." Steve muttered. He didn't know what to do, even though he was a soldier used to wounds like this. Right now he just felt so helpless. „HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR" he yelled, hoping the girl who saved his life wouldn't die yet.

A minute later, the sound of a helicopter resounded on the place. „LOKI, lay down your arms and yield!" Natasha Romanoff's voice sounded loudly, but Loki still didn't react. He was staring at the girl in Steve's arms. Her red hair fell down in strands over her face, and Steve could tell she was beautiful. Who was she? Why did Loki look like he regretted what just happened? A young German turned out to be a doctor, but as he didn't spoke english, Steve had no idea what he was saying. As Steve wanted to put out the scepter, the man waved excitedly: „_Nein! Nein! Nicht rausziehen, sie verblutet sonst! Die Frau muss ins Krankenhaus, sofort! Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen._" At least „Nein" was something Steve understood, so he left the scepter in her chest. The man took his mobile and was apparently calling an ambulance. Again, there was nothing Steve could do, although he was the one supposed to help and save people.

Suddenly, Loki woke up from his lethargy: „I didn't mean to kill her." „It's too late! Do you want to help her? Than do something!" Steve Rogers snapped at him. He was covered with the girl's blood.

„The scepter... is too powerful." Loki muttered, still watching the woman's face. Her lips were turning white.

Natasha's voice meant hope. Hope the woman could be saved. Steve was desperate, memories of dying soldier friends rushed through his mind, and there was nothing he hated more than seeing the agony and death of men they lost in war. And this girl was clearly a victim in the war against Loki.

Suddenly, loud music sounded through the speakers, and Steve became angry. An innocent was dying down there, and someone had nothing better to do that to play this terrible music, like everything was just a kind of joke. „HEY! I NEED HELP! NOW, HURRY UP!" Steve yelled and waved at them. A flash of red and golden light landed next to him with a bang. „Who is that? What happened here?" the man's voice sounded damped through his helmet. He was wearing a red metal suit, and as he took of his helmet, a slightly familiar face appeared to Steve. „Serena? Serena Jones?" he asked unbelievingly as he came closer. „We need an ambulance, doctors, anything. NOW!" he yelled and kneeled down next to Steve. „Who did that? What is she doing here? Serena?"

-„He did. " Steve nodded towards Loki, who had already yielded and held his hands up. His face was a cold mask, showing only a mockery towards the desperate attempts to save the girl. Nothing showed that he cared about her, in opposite to the rush of emotions Steve had seen earlier on Loki's face.

-„I'm dealing with you later, reindeer games." The suited man growled. „By the way, I'm Tony Stark."

-„Captain Rogers." Steve answered briefly. He had pulled himself together and the soldier was back. Captain America would handle this situation. There was no time for a bad conscious because the woman got hurt by saving him. Stark examined Serena quickly, then took her hand.

-„There is a second helicopter following us. We have to take her with us." Tony commanded.

-„We don't have much time. There is certainly a hospital around here."

Stark looked up to Steve.

-„I'm not leaving Serena Jones alone in a German hospital with bad doctors." He said determined.

„SERENA!" someone shouted, and a young brown-haired man run to the small group around the injured woman. „Taylor. Stay back, you can't help here." Tony Stark recognized Serena's brother. „We're taking her with us."

After a while that felt like an eternity for Steve, both helicopters had landed. Loki was taken into the first one, and after a german ambulance arrived, Stark had instructed them to go with the second helicopter. The boy, Taylor, stayed by his sister as she was laid on a bare and transported towards the latter. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark paused for a second and watched the helicopter leave.

-„She'll be fine. Serena's a tough one." Tony stated. „We have to take care of Loki now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki_

Why had she done that? He granted Serena her freedom, gave her brother back. She could simply have run away and saved herself. Instead, Serena Freyasdotter had decided to throw herself between Rogers and Loki's scepter. And suddenly, she looked at him with her vibrant green eyes wide open, then at her chest. „_Serena" _Loki whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. And before she could answer, Serena closed her eyes and collapsed into Roger's arms.

Steve Roger. Why did she save him? Why was he important enough to die for him? Loki hated him, and he felt a rush of anger towards Serena. She had betrayed him, Loki, for a supersoldier she didn't even know. At least, Serena would pay with her life.

Against her red hair, her white skin stood out even more. Earlier this evening, his plans for her were easy: While he talked to the crowd, she was supposed to control it and torture people who rebelled. He hadn't told her it was not only about getting Iridium for Selveig, but also about getting the attention of Fury's soldiers. Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. The ones he had to kill before he could truly reign over humanity. Loki was unable to explain why he let Serena go. It wasn't even planned. But when he saw her in her dress, saw the sparkle in her eyes, Loki just did it. He just let her go. As she wanted to kiss him, he had turned his head on purpose to meet her lips.

While Rogers talked to a german man, Loki suddenly began to move again. It was a shame, maybe. But first, Loki cursed himself for kissing her, for letting his goal out of sight for one moment. It had been a mistake, and Loki should have been smarter than letting himself distract from his task by Freya's daughter. Serena was like her mother. Wrapping men into their net with their beauty and intelligence and betraying them as soon as they could. Serena Freyasdotter had almost succeeded destroying his will, but all she cared about was her brother and Midgard.

The scepter wasn't just sharp. It was magical, and the blue light pulsing through it would kill anyone who came in touch with it in a matter of time. Serena was doomed, even when her death would last much longer than a regular human's one. She was half Vanir, and her body would fight back even longer. „The scepter... it's too powerful." Loki managed to say to Rogers.

Indeed, Loki was too powerful for any of them to defeat him.

* * *

_**Liz**__, your review totally made my day! :) I'm so happy you like it and that you left such a nice review!_

_I just figured Loki would first of all feel betrayed and react the way I wrote it. It's not that he doesn't regret it or doesn't care for her, but right now it's easier for him to feel betrayed and to blame her than to really admit that this is actually his fault. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Frey_

Frey felt it immediately. Though he was not able to do magic as his sister, he knew her girl was dying. His niece was taking her last breaths down on Midgard and had chosen the worst moment possible.

Freya had her eyes closed and focused on summoning Hel, but shrieked as she felt as well what just happened to her daughter. Frey cursed internally. His sister needed all her strength to deal with this damned goddess of death to transport Thor to Midgard who would finally end this mess and take Loki home. Instead, Freya breathed heavily, her lashes flattering. „Go on, Freya. Please. You'll care about her later." He whispered to her, not letting go of her hand. „What is it?" Thor asked. This idiot, Frey tought, hadn't understood how delicate this was. How quickly something could go wrong. But those arrogant Asen didn't care to listen when Freya explained them they had to be quiet. Frey glanced angrily at the big, muscled Prince of Asgard. Sheepishly, Thor looked down. Thor and Frey were both royalty, both heirs of a different realm. Actually, Frey wasn't heir to anything anymore, he was just _Lord _of Vanaheimr, Odin was the true king. And as much as Frey hated to accept that, he loved to see Thor helpless and completely depended from Vanirs. Thor may was the taller and stronger than Frey, but the true heir of queen Yslanna would never miss an occasion to show him that Frey was smarter and an even better fighter than Thor. On top of that, Frey had a connection to magic Thor would never have.

Freya winced, and Frey pressed her hand. „It's working." He whispered as the ground began to crimp like water.

Soon, also the air began to flicker, and the silhouette of a small woman manifested in front of Baldur, Frey, Thor and Freya. Frey reached for his sword, while Thor grabbed Mjölnir as it became colder around them.

„Queen Freya." A velvety voice said. Finally, the woman was fully visible. „I beg you pardon. I meant _Lady_ Freya, of course. Or was it just "Freya"?"

Freya tensed, Frey grabbed his sword even tighter. Hel was a small woman with long, black hair, shining like raven's feathers. Her eyes shone full of malice, having an odd washed-out blue color, so pale they almost looked colourless. Hel's face was beautiful, her skin pale and her lips dark red. She wore a silky white dress without any jewelry.

-„Lord Frey. You have your mother's sapphire eyes as well, almost violet." Hel smiled seductively towards him, knowing that Yslanna's death still hurt him.

-„Nice little Baldur. Poor boy, if you only knew what the lovely Norns have planned for you." She purred. Baldur swallowed heavily, but said nothing.

-„And handsome Prince Thor of Asgard. Tell me, how is your brother doing? And your sweet midgardian girlfriend? Jane, I think her name was. I hope she's not in danger?" Hel raised an eyebrow and pouted in played innocence.

-„ENOUGH! Hel, goddess of death, I summoned you so that you can open a passage to earth. I command it in the name of Odin, to which you are bound by a magical oath." Freya's voice cut sharply through the tensed atmosphere.

Hel only smiled: „Naughty Freya. Don't you know that playing with Dark magic isn't for little children?"

„Freya." Frey whispered in fear as he was looking to Hel. She looked absolutely real and tangible, but somehow, there were two visions of her, one of them as troubled as fog. As soon as he focused on Hel's hair, or lips, or anything specific, she was only the beautiful woman. When he watched her at whole, the second image of hair became visible, blending with her human form.

„She's death." He whispered.

Hel's other form was an incredibly old woman, almost dead and half rotten. Her hands were disgustingly thin like bones and her skin was yellowish. Her hair hang white and ragged over one side of her head. Hel's skin was stretched over her skull. She had no eyes, only black holes stared back to Frey. Her smile on the other side was wide and horrific.

„Of course I am death, you stupid little boy. Don't you like me anymore? Am I not pretty enough?" she laughed, and for a moment, both images of her were visible, forming a terrible whole.

„Black Magic always comes with a price. Are you willing to pay, Freya? Especially now when you need all your power to save your precious little daughter? Who will you choose?" Hel purred, still with a smile on her face. On both faces.

* * *

_**Liz, **__I didn't plan to upload two chapters today but I wouldn't like to keep you waiting! :D I'm sorry there's no Loki in this chapter! xo, liebe Grüße ;)_

This is the first chapter with Frey as POV-character. He's kind of arrogant but I still like him somehow :D I always pictured him looking like Viserys Targaryen from Game of Thrones ;)

I'm curious to know your opinion about him or the story, so please leave a review! 


	4. Chapter 4

_Baldur_

Baldur knew about Freya's daughter Serena. There was no solution to this problem: The price Hel meant was Freya's life essence, a form of power that needed to be summoned up for very difficult magic, especially for the Dark one. Freya was a powerful goddess, strong enough to pay the price to Hel for transporting Thor without suffering any damage.

Her daughter was dying and at any other time, Freya could have healed her and saved her life. But healing someone so close to death, with a wound caused by magic would take Freya to summon her life essence as well.

That was actually the problem. Freya wasn't strong enough to do both. Using too much of her power would kill her, maybe sent her into coma if she was lucky. And now, Freya had to choose. Her daughter or Thor. And if she healed her daughter, there was no assurance she wouldn't die later because of Loki's stupid plans and actions on Midgard.

Freya wore a mask of disinterest which fooled no one, especially not Hel. Hel lived for pain like Freya's. Baldur was well aware of what the Njorns had planned for him, or at least he had catched a quick look of his future. Baldur was prepared since he shouldered the burden of prophetic visions. He had seen himself laying dead in a large golden coffin, as young as he was now.

Freya still stared at Hel without saying a word. It was her choice to make, but it would affect all of them.

„Lady Freya. I don't know what is happening to your daughter, but I promise I'll take care of her when I'm in Midgard. Let me safe Loki and her." Thor made a move, ignoring the most important fact.

-„You can't safe her, Prince Thor. Only I can do that or she'll die. Loki almost killed her." Freya hissed without leaving Hel out of sight.

-„I still don't understand."

Baldur felt sorry for Thor. No one had explained him what Hel was actually talking about.

-„ Prince Thor, Freya has to summon up power and sacrifice it to Hel. When she does, she'll be too weak to heal her wounded daughter. Is that clear enough for you, my Prince?" Frey asked mockingly.

-„Hel, I command it to do it without Freya's sacrifice!" Thor yelled at her with his loud voice. Baldur almost smiled as Frey rolled his eyes. „Please, my Prince. It doesn't work that way."

-„ENOUGH." Hel's voice made Baldur shiver. The goddess of death wasn't smiling anymore, and her hateful stare made her look terrifically. Suddenly, Baldur had visions of people dying in any kinds of way, all brutal and bloody. As he looked in the other's faces, he realized Hel had just showed them the same.

-„You tiny little gods and goddesses don't have the right to waste MY time, do you understand? You either decide now OR LEAVE!"

-„I choose my daughter. I don't care about Midgard or Asgard or the realm or anything. She's a Vanir, she's royalty, she's my child and I'm not sacrifising her for Loki's mistakes." Freya didn't speak loudly, but her words wear clear."

It was actually easy. There was a solution, a solution that would safe everyone except himself. He had seen his destiny, Baldur knew what he had to do.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. Hel's eyes widened in surprise was Baldur took her hand, shivering at the contact of her skin.

-„I, Baldur Fjörgynnsson, god of light and nature, offer you, Hel, goddess of death my essence to complete your spell. I command you in Odin's name to send Thor to Midgard."

Baldur saw Hel's smile and realized he just fulfilled the prophecy about his early death.

-„BALDUR, NO! You're not strong enough, you'll die!" Freya yelled.

-„It' okay, Lady Freya. Safe your daughter. And Thor, safe Loki and Midgard. This was what the Njorns planned for me."

-„Stop it, Baldur, you don't have to do this." Freya begged. Hel laughed „It's too late, he said the words." She grabbed Baldur's hand. „Have fun in Midgard, Thor."

Baldur felt darkness surrounding him, only Hel's cruel laugh resounded in his head as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Thanks to **MarauderElm22151**, **SkittleLuvr.x3** and **Liz **for your reviews!  
_  
_There will be more SerenaxLoki soon, but there a a few chapter in between about the Freya-Storyline before the plot focuses more on the Avengers and Loki again. I wanted their first meeting after the "accident" to be specially thrilling ;)  
xo & liebe Grüße  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Freya_

The boy made the decision that changed everything. He wasn't strong enough, too young to have enough power for this. Hel knew it and Baldur knew it too. He collapsed and Hel began to disappear. „This is not the only price, Freya. Don't forget Dark Magic weakens the tree." She said.

„No.." Freya whispered and embraced Baldur. Tears rolled down her face. „Freya." Frey said softly. She turned around and watched Thor fading as well. „Good luck, Prince Thor. Take them home, please." She whispered.

As he was gone, Freya watched Baldur's face and put her hand on his throat. „He's still alive, but he won't wake up. He's sleeping."

Her brother kneeled beside her, they were the only ones left.

-„He did what he had to do, sister. He offered you the chance to save your child while helping Thor at the same time. You should be happy."

Freya sobbed.

-„How can you say something like that? Baldur is a good boy, now he will sleep for the rest of his life because I am not strong enough to summon up enough magic."

Her brother's violet eyes showed no sign of grief. His silver-white hair almost glowed in the sunset. „Take me to Vanaträdgard, I'll ask Heijastin where your daughter is. Then you go bring Baldur back to Frigga and Odin before you join me again. I can help you, and she will live."

-„What do you even care about her? You just call her „my daughter" or „child" and years ago you said she was a mistake. Why do you bother helping me?" Freya knew she was being unfair. Frey wasn't always nice and understanding, he could be insensible and mean. But whenever she needed him he had been there for her, helping his sister as good as he could.

He sighed: "She is family, after all."

_Steve_

Suddenly, a loud thunder shook the Helicopter. „Where's that coming from?" Natasha asked from the pilot seat. The atmosphere was tensed and Tony Stark looked like he wanted to strangle Loki. Steve noticed Loki bending forward and looking extremely nervous. „What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightening?" Stark asked him mockingly. „I'm not overly fond of what follows." He answered.

Before anyone of them could react, a loud bump resounded on the plane. Stark put his helmet on and opened the back of the Helicopter. „What are you doing?" Steve asked, realizing Stark was as crazy as his father Howard Stark. Suddenly, a blonde man with an armour and a red cape stood in the Helicopter and through Stark across it before he could fight him off. He grabbed Loki by his throat and jumped of the plane.

„Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked. „Is he a friend?" Steve added. He had enough from ennemies like Loki and hoped this one would turn out to be their ally. „Doesn't matter. If he frees or kills Loki, the Tesseract is lost."

* * *

_I'm sorry there's still no SerenaxLoki! ;) I've still got some Freya/Frey and Steve-Chapters to upload first because otherwise it doesn't match the timeline anymore.  
I don't really like the chapters that only recap the movie, so I wanted to keep them as short as possible. Since you've all seen the Avengers (probably more than once, like me ;) ) you know the dialogues and the action scenes already. _

_I'll post the next chapters as quick as possible so you can all read the first Loki/Serena-meeting after the accident. Next thing up is Serena meeting her mother for the first time. _

_Thank you for your support and your reviews (especially __**liz, **__again ;))  
xo & Liebe Grüße_


	6. Chapter 6

_Taylor_

„Serena. Wake up, please I beg you." Taylor sat next to his sister, holding her hand. „You can do this. You can fight and live." Eversince they were on the Helicopter, Taylor kept talking to her. Stark and Rogers had preferred to go on the other one, finding this damned Tesseract was all they cared about. They had their orders, and those stood above the live of his sister.

„You're a hero, you know. You saved Captain America. But now it's time to wake up, because heroes have to live." Taylor felt a tears filling his eyes. His big sister had enslaved herself to Loki to keep him alive while he committed crimes under Loki's control. „I'm so sorry, Serena." He whispered.

The german doctor pushed him away, connecting her to the blood infusion. But the monitors showed no kind of reaction. They beeped slowly, showing how close to death she already was. Her eyelids were slightly violet and her lips were turning blue. In a morbid way, she looked so beautiful it hurt him. She was special, with or without superpower. If she was awake, she would probably soothed his nerves with her ability, but now Taylor was alone. „We're almost there. Hold on, Serena. Please hold on a little more."

_Freya_

Freya was shaking. Handing over a sleeping Baldur to his big sister Frigga had not been easy. She had to explain everything that happened, and although Frigga understood Baldur's decision and although she had seen his fate long before, Freya couldn't help but feeling guilty. Especially when she told Odin and Frigga about Serena and the choice Freya was about to make. Frigga had forgiven her, the Queen was gentle and kind. Odin on the other side seemed to blame Freya.

„Now go and safe her, I don't want my brother's sacrifice to be wasted." Frigga released the other goddess.

_Frey_

He never got used to this magical mirror. „You're coming to visit me again, Frey. It's been a long time." The little girl always made Frey uncomfortable. She had the same hair than him, silverblonde hair. Her eyes on the other side were pale white, reminding him of Hel's eyes. „That's because death is a mirror, Vanaheimrsson. Shows you nothing but the truth. Your sister is in the garden. Follow me." And Frey followed the little girl through Alyanna's garden, finding his sister. Together, they would summon her daughter's spirit.

_Serena_

Serena Jones opened her eyes. Slowly, she became aware of the trees above her. It was day, obviously. Where was she? She remembered Loki, looking at her in disbelief, she remembered pain and fear. But this wasn't Germany, not the place where it all happened. Serena sat up. She didn't wear her dark green, bloody dress of the night before, but a long silver-grey dress with silver bracelets around her arms. Her hair was brushed and hang open over her back. Serena walked barefoot through the grass, trying to find out where she was. It was a beautiful place, a garden full of flowers, trees and statues. It was warm and sunny. If this was life after death, then it wasn't so bad after all.

„Serena." A soft voice said, and a beautiful woman stepped in front of her, followed by an handsome man and a little girl. The woman looked like in her late twenties, although her beauty seemed somehow timeless. Long, smooth red hair reached her waist, and her body was perfectly shaped. She wore a dark blue, silky gown with silver lace details that made her hair and her eyes stand out. Her eyes were of the same colour of the gown, big and framed with thick long lashes. A warm smile played around her pouty red lips, but Serena noticed the woman looked slightly tired and sad. It was like looking at her older self. Except the curls and the eyecolour, they had similar features, and Serena began to realize who she was looking at.

„Freya." The woman nodded. „Yes, Serena. I know there is much to be discussed and you certainly have a lot of questions." She had the same accent as Loki, Serena noticed. „You're my mother." Serena stated. „I am. This is your... uncle, Frey" Freya pointed towards the men next to her. He was slender and had whiteblonde hair reaching his chin waves. His eyes were almost like Freya's, just a shade more violet. Frey was handsome, but didn't look very friendly. He wore leather clothes and a long silver sword on his belt.

-„Lady Serena. It's a pleasure." He greeted her, not showing any emotion on his beautiful face. „For me too... Lord Frey." Serena stumbled as she didn't know how to adress him properly.

-„I am Heijastin, servant of all Vanirchildren, Princess Serena. I'm the mirror that will always show you the truth, and my garden is the only place where your spirit can talk to Vanir." The little girl said with her melodic voice. Now she wasn't even a Lady, but also a Princess. Things were getting more complicated every second, and her head hurt from all those new informations. „It's an honor to meet you, Heijastin." The girl smiled and Serena immediately felt the power radiating from her. She wasn't human. „I'm not human, Princess Serena. I was made to serve, and I'm made out of magic. Hurry, child, we barely have time."

„Please, come sit with us, and I'll explain everything." Freya invited her to sit on a small table. Every move Freya made was gracefull

„Am I dead?" Serena asked carefully. „No, you're not. Not yet. I braught you here to save you and while I contact your spirit I heal your body. Which is not easy after what Loki has done to you." Freya frowned.

-„_You_ want to save me?" Serena raised an eyebrow, not believing her. „Then why didn't you help me before? Where have you been all this time?" she asked sharply.

A glimpse of guilt rushed through Freya's eyes. „I saw everything since Njörd attacked you. I thought you were safe with Loki, but that was my mistake. The only thing important now is that you heal. Then you have to find Thor and help him bring Loki back to Asgard. His family needs him and realm too. Odin believes Loki is not completely lost and so do I. You are the only one who can reach him."

-„How do you know that? He killed me. Maybe he didn't intent to, but if I really could reach him, why didn't he stop his plans? I don't think he'll do anything I say."

-„Oh, he will, trust me, dear. Loki and you have an undeniable connection. And I know what I'm talking about." Freya smiled a gorgeous smile.

-„I guess you're the expert when it comes to „undeniable connections"." Serena smiled, rembering her mother was the goddess of love and propably much more talented when it came to read peoples' emotions.

Freya became serious again.

-„Dangerous times are coming, and enemies much worse than Loki are rising. He will built a portal with the help of the Tesseract and lead the Chitauri-Army through it. You have to stop him. Heijastin said he is controled by someone we are not strong enough to fight. I prefer calling him the Other. If Loki ever hands him the Tesseract, then we are truly lost. Midgard will be turned to dust by his Chitauris."

„It takes time for you to heal, but when it's done you'll feel stronger than ever. You'll be more Vanir than human, that are the consequences of my healing." Freya explained. For a moment, Serena tried to reach out to her mother, to feel her mind and get her emotions. And before she could touch the sapphire coloured sparkling wall of Freya's soul, Freya chuckled slightly. „And you'll be much powerful too. Don't use your gift on me, it's more dangerous than you think. I'll teach you when you come here with Loki and Thor."

-„So I have to come here?"

-„It would be best. It may be only for a short time."  
-„I don't have a choice."

-„You don't. Like I said, you'll become more like a goddess than a human, and it's better for you to live against us. But to come here, you'll have to stop Loki first. Bring him home with help of the Tesseract."

-„You'll be always welcomed as Vanir, Lady Serena." Frey added.

-„I hope I get a bit more explanations than that, Freya. What happened to my parents..." Serena didn't like to get orders from her mother, but not even a word about her father, or her adoptive parents. Seemed like all gods had this in common: They cared little for collateral damage.

-„I know this is not enough for you and you're right. But I have to send you back now. It will take some time, so it may be a bit unusual first. Come back soon, child."

Serena felt her eyes falling down like she was tired, and she fell into a deep sleep again.

* * *

_Hi guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for it! ;)  
I appreciate every kind of feedback! :)  
xo & Liebe Grüße!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Loki_

Thor. What a great surprise. They encounter hadn't been very warm, but Loki had expected this. The Tesseract was gone, and Loki pretended he didn't know where it was.

What really surprised Loki was that Odin actually allowed to summon Dark Magic, knowing the risks. probably Freya had her part in this plan, wanting only to get her daughter out of trouble.

_„I remember a shadow. I remember the shadow of living in your greatness." _

Loki really meant it. He was done with Thor being the better brother, the perfect king. Loki was going to rule over Midgard.

„Come home." Thor begged him. Loki smiled bitterly. „I don't have it." Loki himself didn't knew if he referred to the Tesseract or home.

„Tell me, how is Freya? Does she already know her daughter is dead?" he asked, knowing he was going too far. In this moment, Loki despised himself for asking that question, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside.

„Her daughter was with you? Hel mentioned her, saying Freya must choose, I had no idea she was already dead." Loki sneered „Thor, you don't have a clue about what's really going on, don't you?"

„Listen to me, Loki -" Thor was violently thrown away from the Iron Man.

„Oh I'm listening." Loki answered smiling. His plan was working perfectly and no Thor, Freya or Serena were getting in his way.

_Taylor_

All those doctors were throwing around unknown words, working busily so Taylor couldn't see his sister anymore. They had removed the scepter but her state wasn't getting better. As soon as they had arrived on the Helicarrier, several Doctors took care of her, but no one succeeded. Taylor couldn't remember when he last slept, he was exhausted from sitting hours in front of a glass window, waiting for Serena to wake up.

„Agent Jones?" A doctor came out, looking sheepishly. „We have to wait now. She's in a deep coma, but there's nothing we can do. You can talk to her if you want to."

Taylor nodded and entered the room. The sight of his sister in a white hospital gown attached to tubes and monitors made him shiver. He sat down on the chair next to her, finding nothing to say. After a while, he slept in, only hearing the sounds of the beeping monitors.

_Steve_

Loki was imprisoned safely in a glass cell. They had the scepter and tried to figure out a plan. Steve felt lost around this new technology and this alien guy. Right now, someone else was on his mind.

-„May I enter?" He asked the tall young man, her brother, politely. He looked exhausted.

-„Yeah. I'll go get some coffee Captain Rogers."

-„You can call me Steve."

„Okay. I'm Taylor." Taylor turned around and walked away, then suddenly stopped.

„Steve? Do you know why she wanted to save you?" he asked.

Steve shook his head.

-„Because you're the hero. The one who is suppose to save us from the villain. Serena thought you have to stay alive because you have the best shot at saving the world. I hope you remember that next time you'll fight. Remember people need you, even if you think you're not up to date, don't forget _you're_ the hero and that my sister was willing to die to save so that we can all have _hope_."

Steve swallowed. Taylor Jones was maybe young, but he was a good man. The kind of man Captain Steve Rogers respected.

-„Thank you for saying that, Taylor. I promise, I won't forget it."

Taylor mumbled something uncomfortably and went of.

„When you took Loki's scepter for me I didn't even knew your name. Now I beg you to wake up, Serena. I should have protected you and instead _you_ protected _me_. You're brave and kind and... Just wake up please. I think your brother needs you." Steve talked to the sleeping girl, but she didn't react.

_Serena_

The room she was in wasn't nearly as beautiful as the garden. Typical hospital room, even though everything seemed to move, like on a plane. Serena gasped. She stood next to a bed, but her body was laying in it. She was sleeping, obviously, attached to tubes.

After Serena calmed down, she realized it was what Freya had mentioned.

„_It may be a bit unusual._ Clearly a understandment" Serena muttered, happy she could still talk. „Out-of-body-experience I guess." Seriously, Freya could have warned her. It was more than creepy to stand in a beautiful Vanir-gown next to her own comatose body in a hospital suit. On top of that, Serena's body looked terrible, but this had to be the consequence of being stabbed by a magical scepter. „I need „Magic for dummies" or I'll get crazy." Talking to herself was better than to stay quiet. Serena knew she was nothing more than a „spirit" as Heijastin had described it and she almost feared to get lost, to vanish without a body to hold on. Being almost killed by a norse god, falling in coma, talking the first time to her mum, the goddess of love and beauty and to a little girl made of magic with creepy eyes and finally coming back only as a ghost seeing her body like this was a little bit too much for one day. „At least I've got a pretty dress. I wonder where it came from." The need for a magic-one-o-one was growing bigger and bigger.

In a chair next to her bed sat Captain Steve Rogers, sleeping. „You're such a cutie when you're asleep, Rogers." Serena said to him, already suspecting he couldn't hear her. She was relieved he was okay, but she had no idea how much time had passed since Stuttgart and what had happened in the mean time.

Barefoot, Serena walked out the small room. „Tony!" she cried, sawing him and another unknown man talking in front of her room. He didn't react, so her suspicion turned out to be right. Obviously, he was talking to a doctor.

-„That's great. Continue your good job. If there's anything I can do to help..."

-„I'll tell you Mr. Stark. We take care of Miss Jones."

-„I know. That's the reason she's here. When do you think she's going to wake up?"  
-„Well yesterday I would have said probably never, but her body's done so much progress over night, she's almost stable. It's like a wonder to me, Mr. Stark." Tony smirked „This girl is full of wonders, trust me."

Serena had to smile as well. Seemed like Freya's magic was already working.

* * *

_Hi Liz, I'm happy you liked the last chapters! :)  
I had in mind that Freya's magic makes her stronger during the healing process and that it would make her more goddess-like when she wakes up, but not totally a goddess yet._

So next chapter - finally - the Loki/Serena - meeting, so you'll know his reaction soon ;)  
xo & Liebe Grüße


	8. Chapter 8

_Taylor_

„You're everything I have left. Come back to me, please. Stark says you're already getting better and I hope he's right. You know, he worries about you too, even if he doesn't say it. Steve sits next to you when I'm gone, and I think he feels guilty, but he's a nice guy. Don't you think it's wierd how old he actually is? Darcy would love to meet him she told me. I called her and asked how she and Jane are, but S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping them safe."

Taylor talked and talked and forgot about time, but he still hoped she would wake up.

_Serena_

If she had her body, she would cry. She felt like crying after hearing her brother talking to her like this. He couldn't hear nor feel her, and all she hoped for was that she would find her way back into her body soon.

Now that he was sleeping again, she just walked around, trying to find out where she was and what happened. „Commander Fury!" she waved, forgetting for a moment that no one could hear her. He watched angrily to something Serena couldn't see, so she followed him into a large, round room. In the middle of it, a prisoner was kept in a glass cell. Loki. He stood there, sneering at Fury. „Tell me if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said as he walked away out of the room.

„Loki." Serena muttered as she saw him. For a moment, she didn't know how to feel and it was wierd especially when she was an expert about emotions.

„Serena. How nice to see you... alive?" his piercing blue-green eyes saw right through her and Serena shrieked in surprise, not expecting him to see her. She cleared her throat. „Not really alive, but clearly not dead."

Serena took a step closer and lay a hand on the cold glass. His stare was hostile, she noticed. „Tell me what happened since - "s z-„Since you betrayed me? Your precious soldier survived and your friend in the Iron suit took me as a prisoner with help of my stupid brother." He spat.

-„_Betrayed_ you?" Serena asked incredibly. „You seriously think that saving Rogers was about betraying _you_?

Loki looked down without answering for a while.

_Steve_

-„Who the hell is he talking to?" Romanoff wondered. She, Thor, Steve, Tony and Bruce Banner looked on the monitors, observing Loki. It looked like he was talking to a person except there was none.

-„He said Serena. He said „_nice to see you alive_" Stark repeated.

-„Maybe he's hallucinating." Dr. Banner offered as explanation.

-„Or maybe she's really there and we just can't see her." Thor said quietly.

-„Thor, is that even possible?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrow.

-„I came here with the help of a powerful goddess, able of magic. There had been complications and she mentioned something about her daughter dying on Midgard and I promised her to help." Thor thought hardly. „Loki said she was dead. Maybe he's talking to her spirit. It is possible I think, if she has magical powers."

Tony grimaced. „Thor, you're saying a girl with magical powers is mortally wounded on Midgard and somehow involved with Loki?"  
Steve looked up. Of course. Why did it took Thor so long to put the pieces together? Well, he didn't take any interest of the red-haired girl laying in the hospital track of the Helicarrier, Steve, Stark and Agent Jones visited her all the time.

„Serena Jones. She could be the woman you're talking about!" he spoke up.

Stark rolled his eyes. „Of course she is. Fury didn't tell you much about Agent Jones, didn't he? She may saved your life, buddy, but you don't know anything about her."

He turned to Thor. „So, Conan, guess you have your answer."

Thor's eyes widened. „We have to save her from Loki."

_Serena_

-„You're kidding me. You want to know why I did that? Not because I wanted to _betray_ you. Some things are not about you, Loki."  
-„I released you, you should have been thankful." Serena didn't let herself intimidate by his hateful tone.

-„And I am. But maybe you should remember you imprisoned me in the first place. What did you expect me to do? To suddenly approve all your plans? You simply forgot that enslaving humanity is still a bad thing. _I_ told you to stop it, but _you_ didn't listen, and now you're blaming _me_ for trying to help my people." she hissed back.

-„`Your people´ are not those insignificant Midgardians you keep caring about. You belong to us, you stupid child. I AM YOUR TRUE KING! You helped me, remember? You worked for my side." he yelled at her, but Serena didn't step back.

Like Ice. Even though Loki looked human (or godly, whatever), his Jotun-heritage had never been more distinct.

-„I did because you forced me to."

-„And now you betray me."  
-„Damned, Loki! Listen to yourself! I didn't lie when I said you weren't a monster. You're not a bad person, but that doesn't make your actions any better. I was not stopping you, Loki. I didn't stand up against you as a person, but against that war and pain and death you're causing." Serena argued.

-„Don't you dare talking to me like this, _girl_. I could kill you within seconds, snap your neck before you know what's even happening to you." He said coldly, and he was truly the god of evil at this moment.  
-„Oh really? How is that possible if I'm laying in a coma somewhere else and you are kept in a glass prison?" She took a deep breath, „What makes you that angry, Loki? The fact that Captain America lives and I screwed up your plan to kill him? Or that I almost died saving him?" Serena asked, suddenly understanding what he actually was angry about.

-„I don't care about your tiny human life at all."  
-„First of all, I'm not completely human, you said it yourself. Secondly, if you don't care about me, then why do you feel so betrayed? Why do you even care?" she asked daringly.

She wished she could go through the glass, she wished she was in her body so that she could hit him or kiss him or just cry. And as she had her hand on the glass, she noticed she didn't actually feel it. With a swift movement, Serena stood in the glass cell, only a few inches away from Loki. „Guess this is one of the perks of being a ghost." Serena said bitterly. She looked up to him, she had almost forgotten how tall he was. „I am so sorry, Serena. You deserve better than this, better than me." Loki whispered. All the sudden, his hate and anger had turned into sadness and shame.

-„You don't have to be sorry. I'll be okay, Freya promised I'll wake up again." Serena wished she could sent his breath, feel him so near to her.

-„ If I hadn't take you as my prisoner..."

-„Then maybe I would be dead, Loki. Njörd killed my parents, and he wanted to kill me."

-„I took Freya' knife away. I took your protection away."

Serena sighed. „Stop blaming yourself for the wrong things. Blame yourself when your army destroyed the earth. Freya told me about your plans, and she said someone else was behind this. Please Loki, I beg you."

She watched as his expression got harder. „I don't have a choice."

-„Tell me, Loki. Even with this army, do you really think you ever going to win? All of this..." she paused and placed a hand on his cheek, „could end with your death. And I do not want that."

Loki closed his eyes, and tried to put his hand over hers but failed as he touched his cheek instead. Serena wasn't truly touching him. He couldn't feel her, as well as she couldn't feel him.

- „This is not some kind of trick your mother told you to manipulate me?" Serena was sad, knowing how hard it was for him to trust anyone.

-„No Loki. Some people out there just care for you, even if you don't let them. Why don't you trust those people?

He looked at her, showing no emotions anymore. „You're waking up." He whispered.

* * *

_Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for! ;) I hope you liked it and you're not disappointed by Serena and Loki's first meeting! _

_Hi Liz, you're right, Steve is soo adorable, that's why I decided to include him more in Odin's son! Do you like Taylor as an OC? I wasn't so sure about making him a POV-Character...  
Thank you again and look forward to much more Loki in the next chapters! ;)  
xo & Liebe Grüße_


	9. Chapter 9

_Loki_

_Why don't you trust them? _Because all those people ever did was lying to him, choosing Thor over him. He could never truly trust anyone. He felt tired, numb. Loki didn't know what to feel anymore, even though a part of him was happy. Serena had admitted she didn't want him dead and he believed her.

If all this was over, he decided to make her his queen. A highborn Vanir halfgoddess was a suitable partner for him and she would stand above every other woman in this world, the perfect place for the daughter of the goddess of beauty and love. And Thor's little human girl would be nothing next to her, Loki would kill her and withhold Thor happiness and love. Nothing could be strong enough to stop Loki Laufeysson and Serena Freyasdotter. There was only one left thing, some part of his plans that could get her in danger again.

After Fury left, he had seen her, standing there barefoot in a typically grey Vanir-dress. Loki knew instinctively she was a spirit, and he felt like a stabbing pain in his heart just vanished. This meant she was alive. And more than that, her mother was healing her and Serena's spritit waited for the body to wake up. He had almost laughed when she was so perfectly dressed, the dress emphasizing her slim, yet curvy figure which was so familiar to him. _This looks so much like Freya's work_ was his first thought, the only goddess providing a wandering spirit with pretty clothes and caring about fashion when her daughter lay in a coma. With a second thought he realized the hidden message. Freya cares about her. Freya is healing the damage he's caused. Freya accepted her as her daughter. And from now on, Freya was going to protect her.

Memories of her pale white and covered in blood rushed trough him, and after the accident he had believed her to be doomed. Now she was more beautiful than ever, looking like a goddess. He was relieved, so relieved he almost lost his calm. But then, it all came back, and Loki managed to speak to her. She had chosen Captain Rogers instead of him. „_How nice to see your... alive_?

_Taylor_

„Serena. SERENA!" he shook her gently while her eyelids flattered. Tears of relief ran down his cheeks. „Oh.." she sighed as she opened her eyes. „Taylor.", She said, „Guess that means I'm no ghost anymore."

„No, you aren't." he laughed. „You aren't. You're here and you're alive." He said and hugged her.

_Steve_

Serena Jones (or Freyasdotter, as Thor had explained them) already came to meet them as Steve, Tony Stark and Thor were searching for her in the hospital track. She had pulled on a pair of jeans, a big sweater and a pair of sneakers provided by her brother, who walked next to her with a big smile on his face. Nothing reminded of the girl covered in blood with blue lips, or the sleeping woman in the hospital bed. Her skin glowed, her hair shone in its brightest red and her lips were pink. Like she had been on vacation instead of laying in a coma.

„Captain Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said softly. Steve acted out of impulse as he hugged her tightly. „Miss Jones, I owe you my live. You proved so much bravery and I can't thank you enough. Call me Steve." He was much taller than her he realized. The woman was really small and thin he almost feared to break something.

-„That's nice.. uhm.. Steve. Never mind." She said, a bit surprised. Someone made choking noises behind them and Steve let her go. His cheeks burned as he realized Tony Stark looked annoyed at him.

-„Get in line like everyone else, Rogers. You don't even know her." He took Serena's hands in his and said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear: „I apologize for him. You know, he's been frozen for seventy years, which means he hasn't seen a pretty woman like you for very long time. But it's alright, he'll come down eventually, I'll keep him far away from you." He said in played seriousness. Serena chuckled and hugged him which made Tony a bit uncomfortable. „I've missed you, Tony" she said and Tony almost smiled. „I know, I know. Would miss me too, but it's no reason to get all emotional."

-„I'm sorry" she said smiling. Then she looked at Thor, standing awkwardly next to them.

-„Lady Serena, it's a honor to meet you. You look very much like your mother." Then He bowed down before her, holding his fist over his heart and Serena gasped in surprise. He stood up again before she could react.

-„Aaah, yes, I've heard you're the daughter of some norse goddess of beauty. That's bad-ass, love it. When can I meet her?" Tony interrupted cheerfully.

-„What?" Taylor's mouth dropped open.

-„Her name is Freya and she's indeed the goddess of love and beauty." Thor said.

Serena smiled. „I think there is a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_Wow, thank you so much liz for your wonderful review! You're the best reviewer someone could wish for and I'm very happy you liked it. _

_Don't worry, there's plenty of Loki coming in the next chapters! He's starting to show his affection, but I wanted it to be Loki-like, not just "I love her so much" but more subtle, like the talking about her being his queen and so on. :) _

_I can't thank you enough for supporting my story, you're really amazing! :D Well, I doubt of it because sometimes it's hard to write in English and I feel like I can't express things like I want to... and since I'm not having much reviews I don't know if other people like it, so your reviews give me the motivation to go on! ;)_

_xo & Liebe Grüße! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Serena_

Serena felt like she had talked for hours. Sitting around a large, round table with Nick Fury, Phil Coulsson, Dr. Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor and her brother, Serena had told them everything since she met Loki the first time in New Mexico. It was overwhelming to sit with so much remarkable people in one room and explaining them how she got crazy superpowers (as Taylor had put it), lied to S.H.I.E.L.D about her ability, met a norse god no one but her could see at first, was blackmailed into working for him even though he was a dangerous terrorist and crazy like a bag of cats (to quote Steve) and threw herself in front of Steve Rogers to save him after being released by the latter norse god. She only let out some details about kissing Loki and laying in the same bed. Serena assumed it wasn't important anyway.

„And as Thor can approve, Loki told me the truth about my real parents: the goddess Freya and a human man, which explains my powers." Serena finished.

She felt everyone's emotions in the room: Agent Romanoff and Nick Fury were extremely suspicious, Natasha even felt a slight of fear. Tony was impressed, but also already a bit bored. Thor's emotions were as readable as an open book, not hiding them behind walls like Loki or Freya at all. He felt sympathy and the need to protect her.

Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner had the most understanding attitude, especially Dr. Banner. As Serena touched his mind, she almost had cried in surprise. So much, hot burning anger, controlled but ever-present. Banner looked at her with sad eyes, probably suspecting what Serena had discovered. She smiled softly at him and then focused on his anger. A few moments later, Bruce Banner was calmed down, the anger may not gone, but not burdening him anymore. His eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled thankfully at her.

-„Well except for the lie, Agent Jones, I can tell you acted very bravely. I understand your need to cover up your ability as well. You can be to a greater use to us even more."

Nick Fury had observed Banner's and Serena's little exchange.

-„She chose her brother over humanity and our organisation. I don't think that's so brave." Natasha stated coldly.

-„She chose _family_. And she didn't hesitate to safe my life even when it put her's in danger. I would have made the same decision. Everyone should do his best to safe family." Steve said outraged.  
-„But not when so much is at stake. And when she lied, she did that only for herself, as well as saving her brother." Natasha hissed back. „You don't even know if she's manipulating you into liking her, Rogers."

-„Natasha." Tony said slowly. „Agent Romanoff. When was the last time you had a crazy supernatural power and you had to deal with it alone, being scared of being treated like a freak?" Banner nodded in agreement. „Or when was the last time you were trapped and blackmailed by a norse psychopathic god? And tell me, how many times you had to make a choice between your family and morals and the greater good?"

-„Agent Romanoff is right. I felt like a traitor, like a horrible person, all the time." Serena admitted. „But I had the childish hope, Loki would maybe... change his mind."

She resisted the urge to calm Natasha down, knowing it would catch her attention even more.  
-„I understand it, Lady Serena. I have this childish hope too" Thor's loud voice interrupted her. „Everyone should safe his family first."

_Steve_

A few hours later, they had changed the subject into tactics against Loki. Natasha Romanoff was sent to him, and Serena watched her go suspiciously. She had told them about the hint Freya had given her, so it was clear Loki wanted to built a portal with help of the Tesseract. Serena didn't knew much about his concrete plan, though.

At the end, they agreed that capturing him had been far too easy.

Often, the discussion would almost end in heated arguments but something always calmed them off. Steve glanced at Serena. She smiled and blinked, confirming Steve's thoughts.

Natasha's voice cut them off. „Banner! He's planning to release the Hulk!" she yelled in her headset, and everyone jumped off quickly. Fury started shouting commands, suddenly, a loud explosion shook the Helicarrier up. A part of the room they were in broke in, Banner and Natasha fell through the crater the explosion had caused. Almost everyone was gone, fighting or trying to save the Helicarrier. „Agent Jones!" Fury yelled, pointing to Banner.

In the middle of all this chaos, Serena Jones closed her eyes, and Steve watched her focusing. Suddenly, a strand of blood dripped from her nose. „I can't control him." She whispered and oddly, Steve could hear her though all those noises around them. Serena widened her eyes. „Taylor, be careful." She quickly squeezed his hand. Then she turned around and ran away, leaving her brother and the other team members fighting the all surrounding chaos.

_Serena_

Loki. She wasn't strong enough to stop the Hulk, but he was. This was his attack, she knew it.

A S.H.I.E.L.D – Agent stood in the way as she run through the corridors, trying to find the round hall again. Serena yelped in surprise as he pointed his gun at her. She checked his mind and realized he was controlled by the Tesseract.

-„Freya, you promised I would be more powerful when I wake up, now please don't let me down." She muttered and focused on him. She may wasn't strong enough for the heated, angry Hulk but however, she managed to melt the icewall around the agent's mind.  
And with a blink of a second, he was himself again. Being able to undo Loki's spell would have saved her much trouble, she thought but lost the connection to the Agent. She would have to practise. Before the confused agent could react, Serena grabbed his gun and knocked him out with it.

„I'm sorry." She said, taking the gun and leaving him unconsciously in the hallway.

Other explosions shook the Helicarrier, and Serena almost fell into the room.

The glass prison was gone, instead a large hole opened to the sky. Loki stood smirking at a monitor and Serena discovered someone else sitting on the floor.

Phil Coulson. Loki had his scepter back and it was covered with Agent Coulson's blood. „NO!" Serena yelled in shock, running to Coulson. „Agent Coulson." She ignored Loki. „Agent Jones. Guess you know how that feels." Coulson stated, looking at her. „But I don't have the luck to be a half-goddess."

-„It doesn't matter, Agent Coulson. I'll help you." Serena took his hand and did something she didn't do often. Serena could inflict terrible pain to someone if she wanted to, torture them with only her thoughts. But it worked the other way around: All the sudden, Phil Coulson felt no pain and fear anymore, he was calmed and brave. Serena gasped, trying to hold down all those feelings she had taken from him. Tears run down her face as she relived what happened a few days ago. „FREYA! FREYA, HELP HIM!" she yelled. „MOTHER, PLEASE." She shouted as loud as she could, showing her despair.

But she already knew. Coulson was right, he wasn't a half god with an improved condition. He wasn't connected to magic. And there was nothing Freya could nor would do.

As he took his last breath he whispered: „At least my death will unite..."

Suddenly, Serena felt nothing. There was a hole where all those panic and pain just had been. „Serena." As she heard Loki's voice, this hole filled with emotions again. Anger.

* * *

_Thanks to maep1992, bL00D pRINC3SS, ILoveAnime89 and liz for your nice reviews! They encourage me so much to go on writing as quick as possible ;)_

Liz, your reviews make me so happy, you can't even imagine how much you make my day with your compliments. I never would have guessed english isn't your first language as well, where are you from? 

_I have another question to all of you guys: I saw the Thor 2 trailer and I was so shocked about Loki's hair! I can't even tell if I like it or not.. what do you think? :D _

_xoxo & Liebe Grüße! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Loki_

Amazed, Loki watched her taking Coulson's hand. Why had she such a need to take anyone's pain on herself? She didn't even look at him. He noticed she was in her body again, dressed in common Midgardian clothing. This man was so insignificant, yet Serena cried after her mother, pleading her to safe him. He wasn't Captain Rogers, a hero the humans adored. He was just a dull, tiny human. Loki pulled a knife out of his armour. Silver with an ivy pattern. „Serena."

As she looked up, her eyed were filled with grief and anger. „You didn't have to kill him."

-„Oh no, I didn't. But I like killing." Loki teased her.

-„I've got something for you." He showed her the long blade. „It's called Nertha's Sword, after one of the first Vanir Queens. It's time you use it." Serena glared at him, but took it from him as he reached it to her. He smiled. As she hold it, the air around her began to flicker. Her clothes were changing, the same way he always changed into his armour. Serena was calm, she didn't even blink as she suddenly wore a silver armour.

-„This is a gift from your mother, I think. Suits you very much." The armour fit perfectly and resembled the one Sif wore, although it was more delicate and simpler than Sif's armour. Vanir used less leather and left the arms bare except of leather strands wrapped around her upper arm and silver braces on her under arms. It may looked more delicate but was harder than any other armour. Ivy patterns were worked into the metal, matching her blade. She wore black leather pants and high leather boots. Serena's curly red hair and her bright green eyes made her look like a warrior. The air was filled of the magical aura of the armour and the sword, and Loki was well aware that Freya didn't just offered her a shiny new outfit. There was a difference between simple objects and magical ones, like his scepter or Mjölnir. Freya's gift would obviously enforce Serena's own powers as well Loki's scepter enforced his.

- „Could that sword kill you?" she asked defiantly, stepping closer to him.

-„Yes, dear. It's not a plaything, but you already know that, don't you."

Serena took another step to him and put the blade at his throat. Her eyes didn't leave his out of sight.

-„It would be all over."

-„Indeed."

Loki grinned and placed a hand on her back, pushing her towards him.

-„But I bet you don't do it."

Serena smiled bitterly and pressed the cold metal a bit closer to his throat.

-„I'll tell you why, my lady. Because it is impossible for you to bear pain, including every single person's one except yours. I know your weakness, Freyasdotter."

He placed his lips on hers and kissed her fiercely, still feeling the cold metal on his throat as she kissed him back. Their kiss was a fight for dominance, and Loki felt like being burned by all those sensations rushing though him. Serena's other hand found it's way to his hair, while he cupped her cheek.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss, breathless. Serena smiled viciously. „And now I know yours, Odinsson."

_Serena_

She hated him and loved him at the same time, and it was impossible to deal with this at this moment when everything was in danger. He was a killer. He kidnapped her and her brother. He wanted to enslave the world. But he was also controlled by someone else if Freya was right, and he had a heart. Serena knew it, she had felt it, as well as the sadness, so much sadness it would kill any human.

When Serena pressed the blade at his throat she could tell if this she was really doing it or not. She wished he had not those ice walls around his mind. Reading his emotions, controlling Loki would be so much easier. Serena would have dealt with him like the soldier earlier. But with Loki, there were no middle ways. No controlling, no imprisoning, no talking out. At this moment, Serena had only two choices.

_It would be all over. _

She couldn't kill him and Loki knew it. Freya asked her to take him home and believed he could be saved. There was hope for Loki to be good again and to break out from whom or whatever's control. After all he had done, Serena still wasn't able to kill him.

After she broke the kiss, she knew he wasn't able neither.

* * *

_Hi :) thanks to bL00D pRINC3SS, maep1992 and liz! _

_liz, I watched it too and now I can't wait until November! The new trailer is so awesome, especially because there's much Loki in it, I'm very excited! Loved the scene where Jane slaps him and he just smiles and says "I like her." :D  
About Natasha, I just figured it's the way she would react. There are so many stories where the OFC becomes best friends with Natasha so quickly, and she's all nice and sweet, but I think gaining Natasha's trust and friendship is not so easy at all ;) Now this chapter is an extra dose of Loki, hope you enjoy it! :)_

_bL00D pRINC3SS, You're right, Loki with long hair is way better than no Loki at all :D now that I've seen the new trailer I think it's maybe an improvement to Avengers, and hopefully we'll see very much of him in Thor 2 :)  
I was so sad about Phil too, you can't imagine how sad it is to write it ;) But he'll be back in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., so he isn't really dead after all ;)_

xoxo, Liebe Grüße! 


	12. Chapter 12

_Loki_

-„Now what do we do next, love? We are unable to kill each other but we both don't give up on our plans, neither. Or will you come with me? I would make you my Queen, Serena."

-„You are right, Loki. I won't give up. Come home, Loki, and I'll go with you to Asgard, please."

Serena begged although she knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

-„If you do this, Loki, if you unleash the Chitauri on _my_ home, I don't think I can forgive you." She whispered. „You held me prisoner, threatened my brother, killed Phil Coulson. This is enough Loki, enough pain. I can't take much more."

-„I don't care about your forgiveness, Serena. I will take what is mine without your help."

Serena sighed. It was hopeless. As soon as she got closer to him he shot everything down, switching from Trickster to god of evil in a second. Serena had noticed the same pattern every time she came too close to him, he became mean and scornful. Someday she would break the wall around his mind and then she would take his pain and sorrow away. And there would be no place he could hide.

-„Then let's make a deal. If you win this war, I promise I stay by your side as whatever you want me to. But if you lose, you come home with me and Thor without resisting."

He thought a moment and then nodded.

„I promise. Serena Freyasdotter, this is goodbye then." He said quickly, not looking into her eyes.

_Taylor_

Taylor blamed Loki for everything that happened since the day he hit on earth. This guy was crazy, absolutely evil and yet his sister seemed to have a thing for him.

He kind of understood her, because he was actually the only one having magical superpowers as well. They were from the same planet. Taylor almost laughed. His adopted sister was a halfgoddess from another realm. This was every geek's dream.

Serena knew people better than everyone else and if she thought he wasn't so bad after all, then so be it.

-„He is controlled by someone. Freya said so and I believe her. We'll safe him, Taylor." She pleaded.

-„I still don't get why you want to safe the guy who almost killed you and me and who killed Coulson."  
-„He's not a killer. Not really. But if someone doesn't stop him, then he'll become far worse." Taylor sighed. She was so incredibly stubborn he wasn't sure they had the same DNA after all.

-„Okay, I'll help you, Sis. Guess I owe you anyway."

She sighed of relieve. „Thanks, Taylor. Now we just have to follow him, stop him and bring him home."

He looked at her. „Well, that sounds so easy. Why don't we stick with Fury and the superhero-squad?"

Serena hesitated a moment, than looked around quickly. „Because I don't trust them all. Listen, they don't trust me neither. They want to stop Loki, maybe kill him – I want to bring him home. I want to make sure no one gets hurt. And I don't think anyone understands why I don't..."  
-„Hate him?" Taylor interrupted. „It's okay, you know? You know him better than anyone if you felt his emotions."

Serena looked down. „Actually, I only did once. He protects his mind, that's why he could control me in the first place. My power doesn't work on him. Only this one time... I felt everything and after that..."

-„You were unable to hate him." Taylor nodded.

* * *

_Guys, I'm sorry, I have to separate them again! Don't worry, it won't last for long, I just want to follow a bit more through the movie! :D_

Hi Liz, making out is the first thing they're going to do when they see each other again, I promise ;) In the trailer it seemed like Loki is going to be on the good side and I'm so excited to see how he changes. Loki is just an awesome character, he needs his own movie! :D

Maep1992, Thank you for this compliment! It means a lot to me because that's exactly what I'm trying to do. That's something I didn't like in other Loki/OC-Fics, so I wanted a more careful, reasonable OC and a more true-to-character Loki. :) I'm glad you like it!

MemberOf LesAmis de l'ABC 1832, thank you for your review and your support!

xoxo, Liebe Grüße! :))


	13. Chapter 13

_Serena_

The fights had been over as the Hulk fell down with a Helicopter. Tony had managed to fix the Helicarrier, and the Loki-controlled Agents were either dead or gone with Loki. After he and Serena had made the deal, he had quickly left to a plane waiting for him. He didn't look back, and Serena wondered if it always had to be a goodbye.

Her plan was easy. Taylor and her would find Loki and stop him. This time, Serena would be strong enough to face him.

„Agent Jones." Nick Fury's face showed no expression, but Serena knew his feelings towards her nevertheless. Fury didn't ask any question about Serena's armour or her sword and it looked like he had accepted there were just many things he wouldn't understand so quickly. „Agent Jones. I want to know everything he ever said to you. We have to find him and the Tesseract."

He was in grief for Agent Coulson which surprised Serena. Fury was never attached emotionally to Agents. Guilt rushed through her as she realized she was trying to help Phil Coulson's killer. „He's planning to build a portal with it. An army is waiting for him." Serena quickly explained. The three of him walked town to the command central, and everyone stared at Serena. Thor was missing, too, Serena noticed. „When we find this bastard, I'm going to kill him." Natasha Romanoff said coldly.

_Taylor_

Nick Fury didn't object. Apparently, killing Loki was allowed if necessary. His sister tensed next to him and glanced quickly at him. Her green eyes looked more determined than ever and Taylor was ready to back her up. Serena didn't seem to realize why everyone was staring at her: The silver armour paired with tight leather pants and boots made her look like a warrior-goddess or something. For a moment, Taylor asked himself when she had actually started to change into that woman she was now.

Taylor may be attractive (at least according to Darcy), looking like the typical football type or he may be strong and trained by a secret agency – Next to Serena Freyasdotter he was the weaker one, the unimportant one.

Serena looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he felt all this tension, fear, grief and doubts vanish and Serena left him with confidence. Trust me, her eyes said.

„Ladies, Gentlemen. I leave you and I hope you think about this. Coulson had a vision, a vision he was ready to die for. The plan was to bring remarkable people together, fighting the wars we can't. Coulson believed in you."

Taylor smirked. A bunch of superheros needed pep talk from Fury. He knew Coulson as well, and he mourned like everyone else in this room. But Tony Stark just sat lazily in his chair, trying very hard to show no emotion. Steve Rogers stared absently at a few baseball cards, covered in blood on the table, while Natasha walked off with Fury, caring only about Agent Barton. Taylor had absolutely nothing special like all of them, nevertheless he was invited to join the command central with them. Another perk of having a sister with superpowers. Even though he was the weakest of all of them, he felt like the only one having the determination to stop Loki except of his sister. He hoped that would change quickly.

_Serena_

-„Agent Romanoff! Agent Romanoff!" Serena shouted after the red-haired woman. Natasha Romanoff turned around.

-„What is it?"

-„How is Agent Barton? I can help him, if you let me." Serena said softly, knowing Natasha probably didn't like her near him. As she mentioned Barton's name, Natasha's expression softened and Serena felt a rush of admiration, affection and loyalty rushing through her.

-„If it's one of your magic superpowers, then no." Natasha said toneless.

Both woman were in the hallway in front of Clint's room. Serena was smaller than her, but the Vanir-clothing made her look more powerful, more dangerous.

-„I know all of this is crazy, and I'm far away from understanding everything what's happening. But I know I'm able to help Agent Barton." Serena said.

-„Listen, Agent Jones, I think Clint had enough magic for a lifetime. I don't trust you." Even though the fact Natasha didn't like her was not new to her, Serena was oddly hurt by her words. „Okay. If you change your mind..." „Then I'll tell you." Natasha said with a look that clearly meant she wanted to be alone.

* * *

_Hi guys, I'm sorry this is kind of a filler-chapter, but don't worry, the real action is in the next chapters! ;) I didn't plan to write this Natasha/Serena-meeting and then it just happened. I don't like when Natasha is to bitchy in stories, but also when she's too nice. Here she's just over protective of Barton and as one of the only "normal" humans she's suspicious of all this magic and gods.  
Have a nice day, xoxo & Liebe Grüße :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Serena_

Serena had no idea how to find Loki. She and Taylor sat in his room, even tough it was tiny and just bare walls surrounding a spartanic bed. After closing her eyes for a second, she decided there was no one around to hear their conversation. Taylor and Serena were asked to join a meeting in a half hour, but all those meetings ended with the dull feeling of frustration.

-„I don't think he's gone very far, you know. He doesn't want to lose time." Taylor remarked.

-„You're right. Where would you go if you had to open a portal to space?" she asked back.

-„Maybe there where it could cause the greatest damage." He said.

-„We already discussed all of this earlier...There's certainly something we're missing. Something we don't know."

Taylor's eyes widened. „Magic. We don't know much about magic. Use it to find him!" he shouted excitedly.

Serena sighed, unimpressed. „I can't do that, Taylor. I just feel the people near around me."

Her brother frowned. „So what if he is around? Could you identify him?"

Serena had immediately rejected his suggestion, but it started to make sense. Actually, she had touched his mind, felt his pain and sadness. She even had dreams about him later on. _Loki and you have a „special" connection_ Serena remembered her mother saying. Maybe it was worth a try.

„Okay. Maybe it'll work. It's wierd, but since this armour appeared – Loki gave me the sword back and it just happened - ", she explained noticing Taylor's asking look, „ I feel even better than after I woke up. But I have no idea how to find him, how to do it."

She closed her eyes nonetheless and focused on Loki. His dark, black hair, his beautiful, expressive eyes, his soft voice, his lips... maybe this way she was able to connect to him. _Loki. Loki. Loki._

It didn't work. She blinked, saw the encouraging look of her brother and tried again, this time with a different tactic. Serena focused like usual, and her vision blackened. Immediately, she could see all those little flames representing the people on the plane. But no Loki, no flame burning brighter.

„I can't do it! I focused on him but it made absolutely nothing" she sighed frustrated. She watched into her brother's warm eyes as he tought quietly.

-„I'm not an expert, Serena. But maybe you focused on the wrong aspects. Do not imagine what he looks like, but how he _feels_ like"

-„What?" Serena asked irritated.

Taylor started again, slowly. „Don't get me wrong. I mean you know what every one feels, right? Like the Hulk certainly felt angry. That's how you recognize him. And maybe Loki, you recognize him when you focus on what _he feels_. What dominates his emotions you know?"

Serena stared at him. „Taylor Jones, if it works you're officialy the best brother ever."

Taylor played shocked „Do you mean I'm not already the best brother ever?" he said, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

Serena chuckled. She had missed those moments.

After a while, Serena started concentrating on Loki again, this time doing it Taylor's way. She remembered the darkness, the grief and betrayal, all surrounded by insurmountable walls, with little, well – hidden sparks of light: Compassion, love, warmth. Serena imagined him being next to her, their minds linked together - suddenly, everything felt real and not all like a memory. Serena armed herself against his walls, hoping he didn't feel her presence.

The next step was to find out where he was, so she searched his mind for any clue. Serena noticed guilt rushing through him, regret and longing, also excitement and fear. Then, all the sudden, a warm feeling of... familirity?affection? Which place could provoke so many contrary emotions?

Happily, she noticed she was stronger than before, she controled _him. _She calmed the storms of in his mind, making him calm and receptive.

Not for long. He fought back so hardly Serena winced. Now he was in control again, keeping her out of his mind, finally noticing her presence. Then the link was broken.

„Serena. Are you alright? Did it work?" Taylor asked worried. She looked pale but okay. She nodded. „I know where he is. He's at my apartment."

_Loki_

„Sir? Is everything alright?" one of Loki's controlled soldiers asked. Loki nodded and massaged his tempts. Serena had created a link between them, and he didn't knew how long she had manipulated him. He was in her apartment, and everything was exactly how Serena left it. Photos of her parents and of Taylor. A lot of books lying around in almost every room. A large collection of CDs ( he remembered her calling those silver plates) with music and a big, shiny black instrument, a piano.

Loki couldn't explain why he went back to her apartment, he knew he was running out of time. When his army would hit this city, Serena's home would be destroyed as well as everything else, and for short time, it had also been Loki's home. He wondered how much effect she had on him by all accounts.

Loki wanted to open the portal on the Stark-tower, being the perfect place to lead his glorious army into battle. The only thing he hoped was that Serena was smart enough to stay hidden with her brother, so that he could find her when the war was over. But he sincerely doubted she would do so.

* * *

_Hi Maep, thanks for your review. I actually like her too, although I felt like she had no reason to like Serena. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now that Serena knows where he is she's going to find him now. I hope you liked Taylor's role, I don't want him to be useless and helpless. ;)_

xoxo, Liebe Grüße ;)  



	15. Chapter 15

_Steve_

„Agent Jones?" he asked surprised. Both turned around, Taylor and Serena, looking guilty.

-„We were just..." „asked to check on the planes." One of them started, the other finished the sentence. Serena was radiant with her shiny silver armour, looking like from another world. Taylor was dressed in the usual S.H.I.E.L.D – Uniform, and Steve noticed it made him less boyish. They looked so much alike in this moment, Steve could swear they wear related someway – stubborn, cunning and determined to undermine any command given by Fury.

„You know where he is, don't you?" Steve asked, realizing what they were doing sneaking in the hangar. Taylor sighed. „Is that so obvious?"

-„Yes." Serena said, her voice slightly shaking „We're going to stop Loki."

-„Alone is not a good idea. I'll come with you, and Stark and..."

-„NO!" the woman interrupted. „Please Captain Rogers. Nick Fury, Agent Romanoff... S.H.I.E.L.D – they want him dead, and he wants them dead as well. I can end it, so that no people get hurt. Just let us go." She pleaded softly.

Steve thought for a moment. Serena Jones was right, the others would head to a war, not to a negotiation. On the other hand, Loki had to be stopped, they couldn't take any risk.

-„I'm giving you a head start. Give it your best shot, Miss Jones. I won't tell anyone, but they'll soon notice you're gone and then you have to be quick." He said, hoping for a moment she could succeed.

-„Thank you, Steve" she whispered and smiled. Steve had the feeling no man could really resist that smile and he remembered her heritage..

Taylor and her picked a plane, he took the pilot's seat while Serena climbed on the co-pilot seat.

-„You're welcome. And Miss Jones?" he asked, she paused. „Try your best to not get almost killed again."

-„Take care of you too, Captain." she answered, closing the door.

_Freya_

„There's nothing more I can do. She has to find her way herself now." Freya sighed. She couldn't respond to the desperate calls of her daughter as the human man died. A part of her felt happy about the fact that Serena trusted her enough to call for Freya's help. Frey nodded in agreement.

-„That doesn't mean we can't do anything to keep Asgard and Midgard as safe as possible."

Freya and Frey were back at Asgard, living in the palace close to the other gods.

-„The Other. Thanos. He controls Loki's actions, manipulates him. What happened to him after he fell from the Bifrost? I fear the Prince of Asgard is gone though things no one should go through."

-„My Lady Freya. How is your daughter?" Njörd approached them, his black eyes sparkling as he almost spat the last word.

-„She's very fine, my Lord Njörd." Freya answered in a mocking tone.

-„Hopefully she stays that fine." He said without smiling. Frey pushed Freya behind him and laid the hand on his sword.

-„Your concern is appreciated, my Lord. Your presence is no longer requested." Frey said daringly.

Freya noticed the tan, dark-haired god with the black eyes was the exact opposite of her brother Frey.

Njörd laughed a humorless laugh. „Oh please, Frey, don't pretend you have any authority here. Freya is my wife, as your remember, and I stay as long as I want to." His voice was ice-cold, threatening. „Freya. Come with me to our chambers. We have to talk." Njörd commanded, and as her duty, Freya had to go with him. He grabbed her wrist, but Freya snapped away from him. „Frey, it's alright. Go find Baldur and give him the herbs I found for him. They may help him restore his power." She said quickly, hoping her brother would obey.

* * *

_Hi :) Welcome back, Liz, I already missed your reviews! ;) I'm also looking forward to finally post all those chapters I've already written because I want the meeting to be as soon as possible :D_

Maep, thank you again! :) He's starting to show more and more feelings for her even though he would hate to admit that.

_I like to write Taylor, too. I mean he's Darcy's boyfriend, of course he has to be loveable and sweet. ;) I'm thinking about doing a sort of spin-off that deals with Taylor meeting Darcy (she's awesome) again. It could follow through Thor 2, so I can focus on Loki and Serena after the Avengers. Please tell me what you think about it! :) By the way, I wrote this little Serena/Steve-moment extra for you! :D Hope you liked it!_

xoxo, Lots of love & Liebe Grüße :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Frey_

He would do what she said. But Frey decided to come back for her in a half hour, he never trusted his brother-in-law. Not because he was Asen, not because he was the god of the sea. Because Njörd loved Freya, but his love wasn't pure. There were shadows of jealously, possession and even hatred over it and Njörd was more than just impulsive. He murdered a human, insignificant man, only because Freya wasn't faithful. Frey understood that it hurt him as her husband, on the other side, Freya was the goddess of _love. _She needed her freedom, she needed the fun of the game, the flirts, the admiration. And his sister was truly sorry about hurting her husband, admiring her mistake so many times. It was known that gods falled for Midgardians very quickly.

Now he was on his way to Baldur. The boy lay in a coma, and Frigga was almost sick of grief and worries. Frey stopped in front of the large, golden door. A guard opened the door and said. „Lord Frey." Before closing the door again behind him.

Baldur looked so peaceful, so young, while Frigga looked the exact opposite of him. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. „Frey. It's nice to come visit me." She said softly. Frey approached slowly, then bowed down. „Your grace."

-„You don't have to bow down, my dear." She said, smiling a heart-breaking sadly smile.

_Taylor_

„How are you?" Taylor broke the silence in the jet. They were flying to New York, but both were nervous and tensed. Serena had starred out the window, now she looked up „What do you mean? I'm fine." She said, frowning.

Taylor hesitated. „Yeah, I know, but I mean, how do you handle all this? Mum and Dad, your birth mother, Loki?" Serena sighed and bit her lip.

-„I don't now. Right now I don't even have the time to think about it. First I was mad at Mum and Dad because they lied to me, but now I think it's not their fault. They had no time to tell me, and they had no idea about Freya. Taylor, I know who killed them. Freya's husband, Njörd is the god of the sea."

-„He drowned them." Taylor said slowly. „Because..."

-„Because he thought I was with them. Or maybe just revenge."

-„It's not your fault, Serena." Serena didn't answer, and Taylor could not tell if she believed him.

-„And who's your dad?" he asked carefully.

-„She didn't tell me, I don't think she even remembers. Didn't seem very important to her."

She muttered. „Freya may be my birth mother, but Mum and Dad are still my parents. Freya is a stranger to me, even though she's been helpful when I met her. I don't think I mean much to her."

Taylor smiled reassuringly. „You mean much to me." Now Serena smiled as well and chuckled. „Awww, you're so sweet, Bro. Speeking of it, how's Darcy? Where is she?"

-„In Traumseel. I didn't talk to her since..." It had been way too long, and he hoped Darcy understood why he hadn't contacted her.

-„We'll stop him, and then everything is going to be okay again, Taylor. You're going to be with Darcy again and you're going to be the same annoyingly cute couple again." She said, and it sounded like she was calming herself more than him.

_Steve_

-„Was he married?" Steve asked carefully

-„No. There was a ... cellist I think." Tony Stark just stared at the closed hole where Loki's glass cell had fallen trough.

-„I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man"

Stark snorted „He was an idiot."

-„For what? For believing"

-„For taking out Loki alone."

-„He was doing his job"

-„He was out of his league, should have waited."

-„Sometimes theres no way out"

-„Is it the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked.

-„We. Are. Not. Soldiers." Tony spat.

„Both Agent Jones are gone!" Maria Hills voice sounded through the hallway. „They stole a plane, they're heading to New York." She shouted and came closer. She put a hand on her headset. „Yes. Yes. Sir." Agent Hill looked up again and said to Tony and Steve „Fury thinks they're just escaping. They maybe don't know where Loki is."

Tony and Steve exchanged a look. Fury was wrong, Serena knew where Loki was, and Steve was the one giving her the head start. And Steve noticed Tony realized something important now: „No. They're not escaping, Serena and Taylor are not the kind of persons to run away. I don't know why they left without us, but she knows Loki better than anyone of us except Thor." Then his eyes widened. „She knows him. Where in New York would Loki be?" Tony stepped up, standing above Steve and Hill. „Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered – sunofabitch."

* * *

_Thank you, Liz and Maep! :) Steve became one of my favorite characters when I started writing about him... it's strange how I come to love all the Avengers even more when I write a story about them :D  
In case you're wondering about the Vanir-parts that don't seem to be important right now, they will be soon. At some point, the action will almost completely take place in Asgard/Vanaheim, and this little parts about Freya, Njörd and so on are kind of preparing what's to come when Serena and Loki finally come there._ :) _I hope those parts don't bore you. _

_Btw, in the movies they always say "Asgardians", and I wrote Asen. Asen is actually German, in mythology they're called Aesir and Vanir. So I made a little mistake by using the german word, but I don't intend to change it anymore, so I'll stick with "Asen". German language isn't too far away from the scandinavian ones anyway ;)_

xoxo, lots of love & Liebe Grüße! 


	17. Chapter 17

_Freya_

„My dear husband. What happened to us?" Freya asked quietly. „We had our differences, but we never hated each other." She stood in the middle of her chambers, Njörd leaned against the door frame. He laughed bitterly and Freya remembered how often she wished he would smile more. Now she was afraid of his humorless smile.

-„You're not able to hate someone, Freya. What doesn't keep you from hurting other people again and again without even noticing."

-„Njörd, I'm sorry. How often do you want me to tell you?" she pleaded.

-„You're right my Lady. You did say it, but you never showed you really meant it. Prove it." He said, taking a step closer to her. „Kill this bastard child for me, Freya, and then we'll be together again."

-„I won't" Freya said trough gritted teeth. „You can't demand from a mother to kill her child."

-„BUT SHE'S NOTHING, SHE'S A HUMAN, WORTHLESS BASTARD!" Njörd yelled, his voice changing from cold and bored to aggressive and hatefull. His black eyes stared at her and Freya noticed his hand touched his swordgrip.

Freya felt tears dripping down her cheeks.

-„I'm sorry, Njörd, but I can't change what I've done."

-„Your bastard is probably helping Loki to take over Midgard. She deserves to be killed."

He turned his hand around the sword grip and Freya gasped. „Njörd, stop it. STOP IT!" she felt the waves of power leaving his hand, dark, salty and deadly. „HOW CAN YOU EVEN DO THIS?" now she was the one yelling. She grabbed his hand, looked at it, but there was nothing but a golden ring with an onix as stone. „Since when can you manipulate water on Midgard so easily?" she asked, her green eyes searching for answers on his face. His expression was arrogant and repellent. „Stop and I'll give you whatever you want." She pleaded, cupping his cheeks with her long fingers. He kissed her, his mouth hard and almost violent on hers. Freya let him, tasting salt water on his lips. Njörd pulled her closer to him, before letting her go then all the sudden. „I loved you once, Freya. Why can't you love me back? Why did you have to betray me?" The waves of power were gone, and Freya hoped they hadn't done any damage yet.

_Serena_

Carefully, she opened the door to her apartment. Loki wasn't here anymore, she immediately noticed. „Where's all this water coming from?" Taylor asked, following her closely. Serena looked down. Indeed, her boots were standing in a large puddle of dirty water. „Is that seaweed?" Taylor said and Serena felt like she had lumps of ice in her stomach. She forced herself to do one step after the other in her apartment. The living room was flooded with water which reached her ankles, dirty, full of little rocks and even –

-„Shells." Taylor said, holding one in his hand. „You said Freya's husband, what's-his-name-again is the god of the sea. Seems like he brought a bit of it here." Serena shook her head slowly.

-„Njörd. This is a threat. We can't stay here any longer, Taylor. Loki is not here anymore and we have to stay away from water as much as possible." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling her brother outside.

-„What's his problem? It's not your fault your mum cheated on him." Taylor was his usual self, jauntily and carefree. "I know. Let's go, we have more important things to do."

-„I know." Taylor followed her though the streets, ignoring people staring at his sister. „Maybe you should look in the tunnels where he kept me prisoner." Serena nodded. It was a good idea, and the tunnels were not far away. On the other hand, Njörd had threatened her, she was sure he wouldn't hesitate attacking her in the tunnels again. She shivered at the tought of cold water filling her lungs, her panic and screams as she thought she had to die like her parents. Hopefully Freya kept him at bay.

_Taylor_

„Do you think the others already found him? Maybe they followed us, Stark could do that easily after all." Taylor thought as they made the way to the tunnels. „What?" Serena stopped suddenly, staring at him.

-„I mean, Stark could have - "

-„ Yeah, I understood that, but Stark. That's where Loki is. The Stark Tower."

Taylor frowned

-„Why would he be there?"

-„Because he wants to be the king. The highest building in town? With his enemy's name on it?" Serena was sure it was the right place.

Taylor looked up to the building. „Now we just have to go up there." He said. „Don't you have a flying superpower randomly?" Serena shook her head. „No, but Tony has."  
„Hey, wonder-woman. Need a ride up?" Tony's voice sounded through the helmet as he appeared in front of her. Suddenly, Taylor's heart seemed to skip a beat. Something just happened, something bad, and Serena looked like she had felt it too. „The portal. It's open."

* * *

_Hi :) So I have a big announcement to make: I decided to do a Steve/OC-Story and you'll get to know the OC in this story already. Taylor will make an appearance, although I'm not completely sure about the plot yet. I'm so happy every time I read one of your reviews so this is really for you two, Liz and Maep ;) _

_I'm updating the next chapter tomorrow, since I can't wait for you to read it :D_

To all those other readers out there (and I know you're out there!) please leave a review if you like the story (or if you don't, I'm happy for any kind of feedback!). 

_lots of love, Liebe Grüße :) _


	18. Chapter 18

_Serena_

-„Okay, Tony, pick me up."

-„I stay here, helping those people around to get out of here. " Taylor offered. Serena nodded.

-„Where are the others?"

-„It's only a matter of hours until they get here." Tony said. That was extremely helpful. „You can join them later, Ty." Serena said to her brother. Tony laid his arm around her waist and Serena felt the cold metal against her. She closed her eyes as they flew up and held fast onto his arm.

- „Have fun, Merida." Tony said, releasing her on the platform.

-„That's the wrong nickname, Agent Barton is Merida." She answered smiling.

-„I'm the one deciding who's getting which nickname, Miss Weasley." He answered, waving at her and then heading up to the open portal.

Selveig's device was on the platform, shooting a blue light into the sky where a black hole opened. Serena was too far away to see the creatures coming out of it. They rode sorts of scooters and Tony was trailing a dozen of them behind him.

Serena focused on the platform again, and she notices Loki standing on top of it, his arms stretched slightly away from his body like someone who attended to fly. Like someone who was savoring the sight of the destruction caused by his army.

Suddenly the world seemed to be upside down for a second, everything turned around her for a second. Pain, fear, panic, grief, death – the emotions of hundreds of people around her threatened to overwhelm her. The little flames were high, agitated fires now and Serena almost collapsed. The she build up walls around her own mind, blending all those people out, even though her breath went quick and she felt like she had just ran a couple of miles. This was Loki's work, and it would become only worse.

„Loki." She whispered, and he immediately turned his head to her. „I hoped you would stay hidden, Serena." He said smiling, but his smile was one of those arrogant faces he pulled off when he wanted to hide what he really felt. Serena grabbed her sword, ready to attack him or to defend herself. „It's over, Loki. The Avengers are here." She said, but his smile only grew wider. „We had a deal, remember? I am the one winning now."

He pointed his scepter at her, and before he could shoot a blast of blue light, Serena threw herself at him, making them both fall. She raised the knife, but Loki just kicked it away easily and rolled her down on her back. Serena struggled and fought, but he was to heavy and strong. He chuckled softly, then caressed her cheek with his long fingers. Her hands were blocked under his weight, and Loki savoured the situation.

-„I'm sorry, Lady Serena, but if you don't behave I'll have to take care of you myself." Serena didn't fight back anymore, she only stared into his eyes. „I won't give up." Serena focused, concentrating herself on her powers, but tryed to look unsuspiciously to Loki. If he got any closer, Serena could attack him with her ability, even though she didn't like the thought of torturing him. She hoped his guards around his mind were lowered.

Then, without warning, Loki kissed her and Serena forgot about the world around them, about the Avengers, the Chitauri or her plan. All that mattered were his lips on hers. It gave her goosebumps everywhere, and for a moment, she was all his. As he broke the kiss, he smiled a triumphant smile, and Serena catched breath again. There was only one way to regain control again.

This time, Serena kissed him, she was the dominant one, even though she was stuck under him and couldn't even touch him. Simultaneously, she let her power reach Loki's mind, seeing the emotions he felt for her. Loki's eyes widened in surprise, he let her go for a moment – long enough for Serena to throw him down of her. Quickly, she got up on her feet again, but Loki was quicker. He grabbed her arm. „I won't let you be my weakness anymore. Either you fight for me or you die. Now." He threatened and Serena realized it was the same way he always reacted. „Why do sentiments frighten you so much? Kill me if you want to. It won't change anything." She hissed.

„Brother! Let go of her." Serena and Loki turned around, looking to Thor who swung Mjölnir. He had landed next to them on the platform. „With pleasure. " Loki spat and threw Serena down. She slid a few meters away, flinching at the pain the fall had caused her. Serena tasted blood in her mouth. Loki went towards Thor, and Serena could only see their feet as the two of them fought. Apparently, Loki had only toyed with her, he was quick and cunning and almost stronger than Thor. „Look, brother, look at this madness!" Thor screamed, and Serena knew exactly what they saw. Pain, fear and death. And Serena hadn't managed to stop it yet.

* * *

_I sent a lot of hugs to Kirstie, maep, liz and the other guest that reviewed :) You guys are just awesome! I know I post thanks under every post, but I can't say it enough :D _

_Njörd is also someone who's part wasn't supposed to be that big, but he just did what he wanted ;) For me it's less about the question if Njörd will ever like Serena, but more about the opposite - Serena will not forgive him that easily what he's done to her and her parents. But you're all right, he's not evil, just very hurt. And Freya isn't a uncomplicated person to deal with, too :D _

_Hope you all liked this Serena/Loki-reunion, and don't worry, it's not over yet! :)_

_Liebe Grüße, xoxo! _


	19. Chapter 19

_Steve_

Those creatures where everywhere, shooting with their enormous guns. People started screaming and ran away, trying not to be harmed by the explosions. He, Natasha and Clint fought against them while Taylor helped the civilians out of crashed cars into safety. It was hell breaking loose, and Steve couldn't think. All he did was killing one Chitauri after the other. Serena was still on the tower, Tony Stark managed to distract them. But the portal was open, and they kept coming.

_ Serena_

Serena stood up slowly. The armour hadn't suffered any damage, and Serena looked around. The sword was still laying on the ground.

„Sentiment." Loki spat the word and Thor flinched. He held his side but Serena couldn't see what Loki had done to him. With a swift movement, Loki rolled down the edge and Serena held her breath. Suddenly, Loki appeared on one of those scooters the Chitauri used, heading towards the streets.

Thor snorted disappointed. „I hoped he would end this madness." He said, looking at Serena. She picked up her sword. „It's not over." She simply said, and she really ment it. Serena may failed to talk some sense into him, but now there was a battle to fight.

„Dr. Selveig?" she asked carefully, approaching the man with the familiar ice-blue eyes.

„YOU! Loki told us to not let you near the portal." He shouted, pointing his finger at her.

-„Thor, can you please hold him for a second?" Serena asked, and Thor took Selveig's arms. Serena put her hands on his temples, then closed her eyes. It was much easier to free him from the Tesseract's control with skin contact. After a minute, Selveig's eyes went clearer, gaining their grey colour back. The man sighed, then collapsed. Thor raised his eyebrow asking. „He'll be fine. He just needs a few minutes to be... himself again." Serena explained. „Well done, Lady Serena." He said, releasing Selveig slowly on the ground.

-„Skip the `Lady´, Thor. There's no place for a Lady in this battle" Serena answered, smiling softly.

Thor smiled too, a sad smile, and Serena felt his grief and pain concerning his brother, similar to the her own feelings.

* * *

_Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But next chapter, we'll meet the new OC for Steve's story and I'm very excited about it! I feel like I'm very bad at describing the action scenes and I wished I could just write it in German sometimes :D  
Liz, you should totally make an account I always have to approve your reviews before they get posted! ;) _

_xoxo & liebe Grüße! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Taylor_

Thor landed next to them, Serena clinging to him. The place around them was completely ruined. Taylor, Steve Rogers, Thor, Clint and Natasha stood together as Tony's voice sounded through their headsets. „Hey guys, I'm bringing the party to you."

-„This doesn't look like a party at all." Natasha stated dryly and stared to the back hole above them. Taylor held his breath as a giant, snake-like thing wriggled out of the portal.

-„ .Gee." he exclaimed. Serena joined him, then gasped „Dr. Banner! Dr. Banner!" not looking to the portal but at the street. Taylor catched sight of a motorcycle, and on it was indeed Bruce Banner. The snake-monster was coming nearer, and Tony Stark landed next to the group. Captain Rogers, who had already started to give orders, stopped and looked at Banner. „That looks bad." The latter said.

Natasha shrugged „I've seen worse."

-„ Sorry" Banner said.

-„It's okay. I think worse is exactly what we need." Natasha answered. Banner turned to Rogers.

-„It's a good time to get angry, Banner." Rogers said, smiling.

Banner looked at Serena, concern in his eyes. „I can help, Dr. Banner. Give you a little push."

-„No, Serena, you can't" Taylor threw in. He remembered the moment when blood dripped out of her nose because she tried to control the anger of the Hulk. It was too much for her, and Serena was going to try it anyway.

-„Taylor, it's okay. I'm not oppressing his anger, nor taking it away. Enforcing him in his anger is really easy." She explained, looking worried towards Banner. „Why would it be easy?" Taylor frowned.

-„Because that's my secret. I'm always angry." Banner answered instead of her, turning around and stepping towards the monster. Serena closed her eyes, and Banner grew and grew larger, becoming greener in process. Then, the Hulk took over, stopping the fish-monster-thing with his hands easily. Tony flew up, shooting it before it collapsed with monstrous noises.

They all stood together in a circle, and for a moment, Taylor was truly a part of it, a part of something unstoppable, an epic team. When it was over, Taylor realized the chaos around them. Steve started giving them instructions, and Taylor was assigned to stay with him and Agent Romanoff on the ground. Serena on the other hand was teamed up with Barton; Steve added „Maybe you can try to control those things with your power while Barton covers you."

She nodded in agreement.

„Okay then, say goodbye to our favourite Jonas Brother." Stark said and lifted her and Barton up.

Taylor watched them and hoped they all would be fine at the end of the day.

„Agent Jones, try to save as much civilians as possible." Steve said to him, and Taylor loaded his gun. „Yes, Captain."

_Steve_

The Chitauri were many. But fighting was something Steve was good at, as well as Agent Romanoff. Instincts let him and so he stroke down one by one of them. A scream resounded, and Steve made his way to the direction it came from. His movements were quick and smooth. The creatures may had extremely good weapons, but they lacked of speed. The woman's voice screamed again, and Steve reached a reversed car.

Taylor Jones tried desperately to push it away from someone with the help of a small dark-haired woman. She screamed as Chitauri neared.

With a stroke of his shield, Steve hurled them away. Lifting the car was easy for him, and Taylor pulled another young woman out of it.

She was covered in dirt, and her leg was obviously hurt. Long, blonde hair sticked to her head, and her eyes were widened in shock. The dark-haired woman kneeled beside her. She plugged out her belt and wrapped it tightly round the blonde's leg. The latter cried out in pain.

-„Taylor?" she suddenly gasped.

-„Caroline? Why aren't you gone?"

She wept „Ian didn't believe me, Haley wanted to stay here and Mum and Dad they didn't..."

Taylor sighed. Caroline Miller was one of his and Serena's friends, but he didn't know the other woman.

„I'm a doctor, but there's nothing I can do for her here." The woman asked. Steve noticed her eyes being of a unusual stormy grey. She stood up, and Steve watched amazed how she picked up a Chitauri-weapon one of them had dropped. „What's your name, Miss?" he asked. „Lizzy Parker. Now where do we have to go?" she said with determination.

„It's okay, Care, We're going to get you out of here." Lizzy comforted Caroline, then looked up to Steve again. „There's a laceration on her leg, it's not life-threatening but she needs a hospital as soon as possible."

Steve picked Caroline up carefully. „There are a few policemen down the road, they're leading the people out of here." The wound at her leg was bleeding heavily, and Steve hoped he would be quick enough.

* * *

_Hi :) I proudly present Lizzy Parker, the new OC which will be paired with Steve. I'll post the first chapter of the story this week and of course I'll put the name of it under the next chapter of this story. _

_Thank you so much for your support! Love you guys! :) Liebe Grüße! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Serena_

She became used to it quickly. The sword was made for her, familiar, light and deadly. „Barton!" she yelled and he smiled. He had his humorous smile back, the one she'd missed when he was controled by Loki.

For a few moments no Chitauri reached to her, she was able to focus. As Serena reopened her eyes, she knew it which direction Loki could be found. „I'll be be back." She told Barton, then ran to the end of the roof they were standing on. Luckily, the gap between the next building was short so she could easily jump over it. Serena ran as quickly as she could, Loki was not far away but moved quickly. Suddenly, a scooter landed before her, the Chirauri grunted and pointed his gun at her. Before the bast hit her, she slid under it and stabbed the creature. It's feelings appeared before her inner vision, but they were strange. It was just blank, no sentiments at all. The want to kill and to destroy was programmed into their mind, but it came from somewhere else, not from themselves. Those Chitauri were like animals, held on a leash. Serena knew who held it and looked at the Scooter. She simply hoped it was easy to fly, but she would find out soon.

_Loki_

He was standing on top of the roof, looking over the destruction and sheer power of his army. The portal was still open, and as he saw the first monster was defeated, a signal was enough to send out a few more. The Chitauri were strong, fighting without mercy. The only thing left was to take care of them, the Avengers. He was surrounded by four Chitauri-guards, one of them waiting with a flying vehicle. Loki had to help, and suddenly he remembered what missed – his scepter. He pushed the creature away. Before he coud react something crashed loudly into it, another Chitauri-Vehicle dashing the Chitauri away. It stopped squeakingly and Loki immediately recognized the flash of red hair. The woman riding the scooter was Serena, and she looked breathless, her hair in a mess and her cheeks red.

-„Wow. Those things are not easy to drive. But awesome nonetheless." She muttered. With shaky legs she left it and looked at Loki and the remaining three Chitauri. „Loki, would you please call your dogs off?" she asked, showing the silver knife. With a swift movement, she threw it at the Chitauri standing closest to Loki. The knife hit perfectly, and Serena smiled satisfied with herself. The other two approached her, but Serena closed her eyes. They collapsed immediately, and Loki had to admit she was getting better and better.

-„Serena. Can't you just accept your defeat." Loki sighed. She was incredibly stubborn.

-„I'm not defeated yet." She replied.

-„Just because Freya made your stronger doesn't mean your strong enough to kill me, my dear." He said, smiling softly. „I meant it earlier, on the roof. You won't be my weakness anymore."

-„When you think I'm weak, then you don't know me, Loki. Since the day we met you keep threatening me, but you never actually hurt me. You caught me off guard, but now it's my turn." Serena reached up to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. „I'm going to stop your army." She said, then placed her lips on his softly. Then her mind connected with his, and she felt his emotions. This time, he didn't cast her out. She went further and further and then she reached the blue light she had searched. His power. She connected with is, feeling stronger than she ever had been. It was so easy, his mind an open book, no walls, nothing to stop her. Serena's ability was clear and powerful and connected to his. Loki's eyes fluttered.

He wasn't even trying to stop her. He yielded. And Serena understood why it was so easy for her to create the link. It was her ability, mixed with a power stronger than Loki's walls. It was love. She loved him enough to forgive him, enough to follow him trough this, enough to take him home. Her heritage made it possible to turn it into pure energy, and Loki's darkness wasn't able to resist anymore. Serena took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Hi :) _  
_Liz of Midgard, I like your username! ;) And I have to admit I may used your name as inspiration for Lizzy's :D I had so much trouble finding a good one and then Lizzy Parker just came to me...  
Maep, I also started class since two weeks and it's also the reason it took me so long to finally update ;)  
Lots of love & Liebe Grüße! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Steve_

Steve had brought Caroline to a waiting truck full of civilians. Lizzy had followed him with the Chitauri-gun, which looked far to big for a small woman like her. A policeman took Caroline and nodded towards Lizzy. „Come on, girl, hop on. You'll be okay." The woman's expression hardened.

-„I'm fine, tell me where I can help." Doubting, the officer turned to Steve.

-„Captain?"

-„Miss Parker – Doctor Parker – can certainly help with the wounded. Is there a hospital near? Let her there with a few man and grab everything she could might need."

With a loud crash, a douzen Chitauri jumped from their vehicles and landed around the group of policemen, the truck, Lizzy Parker and Steve. She lifted the gun, and Steve prepared himself to protect them.

Suddenly, the creature in front of him blinked. Then it collapsed on the ground, making strange noises and bending. As if it was in pain. Steve couldn't see the reason, but all the Chitauri in his sight suffered from the same cause.

_Loki_

He had lost the war. Serena controlled them all, and he let it happen. Something about the way she kissed him was different, and when her mind connected to his – he recognized something he thought was lost for him.

She was right. She wasn't weak, but she drew her power from a entirely different source than him.

The portal was still open, but he knew it wouldn't last long until they found a way to close it again. Surprisingly, Loki didn't felt so much remorse. He was relieved, relieved it was all over. Serena was very close to him, so close he could spot a few freckles on her nose, covering her pale white skin. Her eyes were closes, her expression relaxed. She stood on the tip of her toes, her hands covered his cheeks. „I love you, Loki Odinsson." She breathed and smiled, her eyes still closed. „I am not Odin's son. I am a monster, Serena, a frostgiant, I hurt and killed people. The blood of the goddess of love and spring runs in your veins, you're nothing like me. Being with me will only get you pain. I'll hurt you again, as it is in my nature. I'm Laufey's son." He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheeks. He pressed his lips together. So much sentiments, but they were only _his_ weakness, not hers. They were the strenght she was drawing from him.

„I love you, Loki. What difference does your last name make? You chose the one you want to carry. Freyasdotter, Jones, Lauffesson, Odinsson, I don't care. I am Serena, and I love you, Loki." She said softly. They were linked together, and Loki could held no secrets against her. She was feeling it all, and she was ending his war at the same time. But she did it to save him.

„And I love you too." He whispered, so low he thought she couldn't hear him. She smiled. „I know." Then she kissed him, and Loki felt like there was nothing else that mattered. What difference did it make if the world ended or if it was saved? He was holding her, and all he sensed was the smell of spring on her, the taste of her lips, the warmth of her hands on his cheeks.

* * *

_Hi :) I'm sorry it took me so long to upload :/ Classes started again and I hadn't much time to write. _

_Thank you, Maep and Liz :) I'm so glad you liked it, I thought it was maybe a bit too cheesy. But after all, Serena's mum is the goddess of love and I kept those two apart for so many chapters, so yes, love beats everything! :D  
Liz, you're right, I totally forgot! The name is "Trouble Will Find Me" (id: 9650827)  
Liebe Grüße, xoxo_

(btw, spell check didn't work on this document. I don't know why, but please forgive possible mistakes ;) I'll fix them asap!) 


	23. Chapter 23

_Steve_

„What? You can't be serious, Sir!" Steve had to ask again. Sending a nuclear bomb on Manhattan was the governments solution. And it was already sent.

„I tried to shoot the plane down, I tried to stop them, but I failed.." Nick Fury's voice sounded from Steve's headset. „The Chitauri aren't causing any problems anymore. I don't know why, but it seems they're in pain."

There was only one possible person behind this, Serena, who was obviously manipulating them all.

„I've got it." Another voice sounded from the headset, Tony Stark. Steve had no idea what Stark was doing until he saw the Iron Man flying up to the portal. He was holding – the bomb. Steve gasped.

_Serena_

„The portal is closing. Who is that?" she narrowed her eyes.

-„I think it's the Man of Iron" Loki said. „They have found a way to close the portal."

Serena looked at him „I know this is what you wanted, but believe me - "

-„You defeated me. I lost the war and we had a deal. I'm all yours now, Lady Serena." This time, naming her title wasn't mockery. It sounded respectful. „I haven't done much." She muttered. It was true, she hadn't fought as good as the others, and her powers were due to her mother's heritage and the link to Loki's own powers. As they watched, the portal closed, and something fell down at the same time. „Tony!" Serena shouted and let go of Loki's hand. She wouldn't bare the thought of him...

„He will be alright. I slowed down his fall." Loki said, looking at the ground like if he was ashamed. It took a moment for Serena to realize what Loki had just done and why he looked like was guilty. „Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Serena repeated, emotions overcoming her. Loki had slowed down Tony's fall.

- „Don't tell anyone." He muttered, and Serena laughed softly, more of relief than everything else. „I won't. But you should."

For an instant, Serena was happy. It was all over, and she would take care of Loki now. He wouldn't be the god of evil, but find his way again. They kissed again, and Loki pushed her closer to him. She rested her hands on his chest and wished that things would stay this way.

* * *

„SERENA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Serena heard the voice before seeing them. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Thor kneeled beside Tony, how lay on the back on the ground. As she approached, Serena realized she had only caught a glimpse of all the destruction Loki and his army had caused. Although she knew it would get very hard to explain why she walked casually next to the norse god who was definitely the villain in all this, she wasn't scared.

It had been Barton calling for her, he had his bow raised. Thor held his hammer, ready to fight, while Steve just stayed next to Tony.

„_You." _Barton spat and walked towards Loki. „Wait! Clint, stop, I'll explain." Serena exclaimed, hoping Loki would behave instead of provoking him.

„Agent Barton, how good to see you again. Did you miss my company?" Loki's smooth voice sounded next to her, and Serena felt her cheeks redden. „I'll show you how good it is for you to see me, your basta-"

„CLINT. BARTON." Serena stepped forward with a swift movement, and she stood protectively in front of Loki. „He has yielded."

For a moment, Serena swore it was so quiet she could hear a pin drop. „Yielded?" Steve repeated slowly.

-„Brother. You made the right decision." Thor started, but Barton interrupted him.

-„Yeah right, but way to late. This homicidal psychopath already killed enough people." Serena swallowed hardly. She may had accepted the fact she loved him, she was sure about her feelings for him. Protection him was extremely irrational and Serena couldn't simply ignore the rush of guilt she felt as Clint mentioned the deaths Loki had caused. They would definitely talk about that. Right now she had the instinct to fight for him, despite the horrors and pain. Serena looked to Thor, searching for agreement in his blue eyes.

„He yielded, it's the only thing that counts. Agent Barton, we have to treat him as a prisoner, and as such he has a right to a trial. Loki is not from our land, so Thor is the one in charge of him." Serena sounded way more confident as she was. She turned around. „Loki. You promised you would go with your brother." She demanded, and Loki smiled insolently at her. Serena had already figured his mocking smile was pure protection. The man didn't only have walls around his mind, he also built them physically.

Thor nodded. „Lady Serena, you are right, of course. Loki will come with me."

* * *

_Hey guys!  
I'm really so sorry I didn't upload earlier! You probably heard of the "Oktoberfest" in Germany? Well we had it in my village last week and I was very involved :D Sadly, there was no time to write some new chapters, but I'm doing my best to post as quickly as possible! :)  
Maep and Sonya-Valentine, good that it wasn't too cheesy for you! And of course there are more chapters, I'm far away from finished with this story! Thank you for sticking with me!  
Liebe Grüße & xoxo :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Steve_

Steve wasn't really surprised as Serena walked down the street with Loki at her side. Both were covered in dirt and blood, but as far as he could see, Serena wasn't seriously injured. Her silver armour still shined, and she radiated more energy than Loki. Although the god was smiling, Steve noticed how defeated he looked. Stark was slowly waking up, moaning.

-"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

-"We won." Steve answered him briefly.

-"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Steve ignored him, and looked up the red-haired woman who stood in front of Loki, fierce and somehow protective. The girl had feelings for the god, and Steve couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, he liked her after all. He couldn't explain why he had so much understanding for her nevertheless. Loki had done terrible things, to her, to her brother, to other people – but Steve had noticed the same look in her eyes than in Thor's. They believed in his redemption, Thor because he had known his brother to be different, and Serena because she refused to see him as the monster, the villain. She was capable of great empathy, due to her ability, and it made her fight for every spark of good she found in people. Steve watched as Thor put a muzzle over Loki's mouth and handcuffs around his wrist. Thor explained it would prevent him from doing magic and had a very apologetic look towards Serena. The woman had her lips pressed together, trying to show as little emotions as possible. Clint sulked since he wasn't allowed to kill Loki. Tony just talked and talked and made his usual pointless jokes, while Thor escorted his brother back to the Stark-Tower. Natasha was still up there, as well as the Hulk. Serena walked next to Steve, then asked quietly. „Where is Taylor?"

-„He's fine. Your brother is an excellent soldier, right now he's helping civilians." Steve explained.

-„Steve?" she asked carefully.  
-„Thanks for head-start. You saved many people today, more than I ever could. I failed to stop Loki _before_ all this happened." Her voice was dripping with sorrow, and Steve grabbed her small hand. „Miss Jones. You made him yield. You knocked the Chitauri's out. There's no reason to feel bad."

He waited until the others had gotten a few steps forward, then muttered: „Miss Jones, it doesn't make you a bad person if you love him." He said, staring into her leaf-green eyes. She looked down.

-„So it's so obvious?" Steve nodded. „In his way, I think he loves you too. And if he does, then he isn't beyond redemption. You and Thor, you're going to make him good again." Steve watched as tears fell silently down her cheeks. She bowed her head and Steve hugged her, enveloping the small figure with his arms. Serena may loved the god of mischief, but she had saved Steve's life and was the closest to a friend he had in this strange world.

* * *

_Thank you maep and Sonya-Valentine! :) Especially to you, Sonya-Valentine, for helping me out with the language problem I had! :D  
Hope you liked this chapter!  
I'm not getting many reviews at this moment, I don't know if it's because I don't upload that often anymore, or if there's something you don't like. So please tell me what you think about it, it would help me improve the story ;) _

_Liebe Grüße & xoxo _


	25. Chapter 25

_Loki_

Loki saw Serena's face as Thor put the muzzle on him, and it showed such disapproving Loki had almost laughed. He was sure she had entirely forgotten what would wait for him if he lost. The Midgardians were harmless, compared to Odin's trial.

Serena and Steve fell behind, but Loki didn't turn around to look what they did. Thor didn't allow him any space to move, and Loki feared he was going to be locked up again, this time not as a part of his own plan.

One part of him admitted he didn't deserve Serena, despite him being the rightful king. This part he kept pushing away grew only bigger since he had hurt her on the Stark tower. It awoke memories – Serena, looking like a goddess in her dark green dress. Then, Serena with her eyes closed, her breath slowly fading and covered in blood, the same red on the tip of _his_ scepter.

Loki was almost overwhelmed when he actually realized how often he had hurt and threatened her since the day they met. He remembered when she bowed before him, her eyes stubborn and fierce but tears covering her cheeks as he threatened to kill her brother.

And yet, somehow she loved him, and Loki wouldn't believe it if he hadn't felt it himself.

He wanted to make her his queen, but in fact, he didn't deserve her kindness. In fact, he deserved the treatment Thor and Odin would get him now.

-„You'll stay in that cell, brother, until we decided what to do with you." Loki had been brought to a round glass containment in the Stark-Tower, comparable to his last prison.

Barton had opened the entrance, and Loki saw the hateful gaze.

-„Wait." A sharp voice sounded behind him, and then Serena appeared in his view. „Last time, you treated him like an animal. Isn't there another cell, with a bed or something? You woulnd't dare locking up any human in such a thing."

The way she said it didn't allow any objection, and her courage impressed Loki.

.„Well, he deserves it, Jones." Barton spat.

-„Maybe he does. And yet we're no better than him if we let him here."

-„You really don't get to give me orders, sweetheart."  
Loki wasn't the only one realizing how furious Serena was getting. Her cheeks burned red and her eyes sparkled. „Agent Barton. I said _no_. Find him another cell." Her voice was cold and demanding.

Steve and Thor didn't say anything, but Stark spoke up. „Hey Barton, just give the girl what she wants. And I have plenty of rooms that can be redisposed for our friend here."

Loki would have laughed if he hadn't the muzzle, Barton's face was priceless, as well as Serena's. She tried very hard to oppress the look satisfaction on her face. Thanks to her, he would get a more comfortable cell.

This argument had been about a cell, a simple question. Serena had no idea how much she would have to fight when it came to the matter of Loki's punishment.


	26. Chapter 26

_Serena_

Passing the guards was more than easy with the ability to make them feel sympathy and trust towards her. They smiled and opened the door for her, then promised to not tell anybody. Serena was well aware that there would probably be cameras or Jarvis around, but she didn't care. There was no one who would stop her anyway. She entered the cell and found Loki sitting in the corner on a bed, looking surprised as she walked in. Serena had changed into her normal clothing, a pair of skinny jeans and a simple, navy-colored t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony-tail and she understood why Loki was so abashed by her appearance. „This time without superhero suit." Serena said smiling and she could see how Loki relaxed. He didn't wear his armour, only the black trousers and the green tunic. She sat down in front of him, on the other side of the bed.

- „I wanted to talk to you..." she began, searching for the right words. He just watched her silently, his light blue green eyes on her.

- „You know, I forgive you. For doing what you did... but that doesn't mean I'm just ignoring the part of you which makes you hurt people." Serena explained, and Loki's face was unreadable.

-„Which made me hurt you. I want to - " Loki swallowed and it looked like he was choking on the words „apologize. Apologize for blackmailing you and keeping you prisoner. And then almost killing you. Also for what I've done on the rooftop earlier." He looked so sheepishly Serena almost laughed. Loki really seemed sorry for it, but they both knew it wasn't just done with apologizing for what he had done to _her._

-„Apology accepted." She answered, then added „Maybe you should go next with my brother Taylor. And then to everyone who loved Phil Coulson." Her tone mixed with sadness as she mentioned him.

Loki pressed his lips together, creating a thin pale line.

-„I'll help you, Loki, we'll do this together. One step after the other, and you'll make up for everything as much as possible." Serena sounded more optimistic than she actually was. Loki wasn't going to make this easy for either of them.

-„We can still talk about this tomorrow. But if you're willing to redeem yourself, than there's nothing else I need." Serena gave him a smile.

-„I'll do my best." Loki said quietly.

-„I wasn't always like this, Serena." He added, then his eyes seemed to almost darken. „I thought I belonged somewhere, but I didn't. I had to live in Thor's shadow for years, and Odin – he lied to me, treated me like an object, a stolen relict, something which could be of use. But I was never appreciated, respected, _loved_."

Serena didn't only knew what he talked about because she was a psychologist or able to feel people's emotions. He pronounced dark thoughts comparable to those she had on her own when she had learned the truth about her adoption. And unlike him, she had been able to push them away.

„What exactly happened, Loki? Why did you end up here?" she asked, being aware of how delicate this question was.  
Loki took a deep breath, and Serena noticed how vulnerable it made him look.

„Thor was about to be crowned, but he wasn't ready to be king yet. I was the only one who saw that, every one else adored him. I was ignored, treated like I was worthless. Nevertheless, I was the prince of Asgard.

I only wanted to do a prank, I wanted to show he's not ready, not the perfect son and in the end – I could have extinct Jotunheim, I could have made him proud, but I failed and I couldn't bare it."

Serena felt like this was just the short version of it, but he didn't seem in the mood to explain the details. She hoped she would learn what really happened.

-„What is it about those Jotun? I've read about them..." she started, trying to get more out of him.

-„They're monsters. I am a monster." Loki spat.

-„Why?" Serena asked and for a moment, Loki just stared at her.

-„Well, because they were Asgard's and Midgard's ennemies for a million years. They're cruel, vicious, dangerous - "

-„I've never seen nor known one except you, so I'm in a bad place to judge. But you are also half Asen, so you decide what you make out of it."

-„Why are you so sure I can do that?" Loki's voice trembled slighty.

-„I know people. And I know you." Serena replied, and realized it was really the point. She had felt his emotions, and because of that she was closer to him than anyone else.

-„With you, it was the first time I didn't feel like a freak or an abomination because of my ability. My ability has parts that scare me even now, but you showed me that it's up to me if give in to this dark part of it. You saved Tony's life today."  
-„And destroyed many." Loki added and Serena felt the need to hug him. He was torn between the wish to prove him and his father he could be a king, living up to Thor and the guilt he felt for hurting people in the process.

-„I'll go to Asgard with you and then we'll fix all of this mess together." She said cheerfully and moved next to him. She leaned on his chest and said „I won't let you alone."

He stroke her hair with a light touch and answered „I'll only bring you pain and darkness you don't deserve. And yet I'm thankfull you don't think of me as a monster."

Serena had slept in the cell, laying next to Loki on the hard bed, her head resting on his chest. She had brought her iPod and kind of forced him to hear her music with one earphone. But Serena felt better than she had in a long time, maybe because their were able to talk and do normal stuff without knowing there would be a goodbye again. Of course, they were still far away from a normal relationship with normal circumstances, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

_Hi :) So here's a cuddly moment between Serena & Loki :D I hope you enjoyed it ;)  
Sonya-Valentine, well then Odin will have no other choice :D Who knows, maybe Serena will find a way to get "extenuating circumstances" for Loki ;) I'm so excited to see what Loki's punishment will be in Thor 2! _

_Liebe Grüße, xoxo _

_ps. In case you're wondering what music Serena likes (and what Loki is forced to hear): Landscape - Florence + The Machine; Daniel - Bat For Lashes; Ocean Of Noise - Arcade Fire (great music to hear with this chapter ;)) _


	27. Chapter 27

_Taylor_

He and some other S.H.I.E.L.D – Agent arrived in the morning, exhausted but very satisfied. New York was slowly recovering from the attack, and Taylor had been helping all day and night. Right now all he wanted was a bed.  
The Stark Tower was so big and full of technology Taylor didn't even knew it existed, but he began to doubt there was a place to sleep in there.

-„Hey sis." He greeted Serena as she walked in the large kitchen were Taylor was making coffee. „How's everybody?" The end of the question ended in a yawn, and Serena took one cup.

-„Fine. I think it's going to be okay."

-„And Loki?"

-„Prisoner in a cell, again. Thor wants to bring him to Asgard in a couple of days. Right now they're all recovering" she filled him in.

-„I met Caroline. She was hurt, but I brought her to a hospital outside the city. Last time I checked she was getting better." Taylor sat down on one of the expensive looking chairs, not caring about how dirty he was.

Serena bit her lip. „Caroline? I called her, told her to leave..." a look from him made her stop. „I guess it did sound crazy."

„Hello and welcome to Stark Tower, Joe Jonas. Guest Rooms are on the twenty-eighth floor."

Tony Stark stood in the doorway, followed by Thor.

-„Thank god." Taylor sighed, and Tony only left an eyebrow. „Please, you can call me Tony."

Serena chuckled

-„This one's old, you can do better."

-„You are welcome, Taylor Jonesson. But I'm not the one providing you the chambers." Thor said, causing every one in the room to stare at him.

-„Oh right, god of thunder. I forgot." Taylor laughed. „Good night, guys." He walked out the room, and was more than happy to finally rest.

_Serena_

„Lady Serena, we are leaving tomorrow." Thor started and Serena almost choked on her coffee. „Tomorrow? Already?" she asked and the god nodded.

-„There's no time to lose. And you shall come with me, to meet your mother."

Serena was well aware that Freya waited for her, but tomorrow seemed so.. close. Definite.

She was going to leave for another planet.

-„You can take a few things with you and you can say your goodbyes today. You are only visiting, Lady Serena. It won't be farewell."

The words caused Serena to think of another woman. „Jane. What about her?"

Thor looked down, not looking into her eyes anymore. „I promised her to come back for her. But it isn't possible this time, the Tesseract has to be handed over as soon as possible and it's to dangerous for the moment. I can't take her with me quite yet." He explained sadly.

-„Then you should tell her you haven't forgotten her. She was searching for you last time I met her." Serena proposed and Thor nodded. „I will find a way to tell her."

Tony had only followed the conversation without any comment, then he walked towards Serena and sat on the chair in front of her. „What about Loki?" he asked, casually, but Serena saw the look in his brown eyes. He knew where she had spent her night.

Serena's cheeks flushed pink and Tony smirked.

-„He'll go with us, as a prisoner. The Allfather Odin will judge him for his crimes." Thor said confused, not understanding what Tony intended to say.

Tony leaned forward and muttered. „Miss Jones, I always knew you were one to fall for the bad guys."

Serena's face reddened even more and she couldn't stop it. Feverishly, she tried to think of a good reply, a good explanation, but of course it was one of those moment she could only hope it wouldn' t get any worse.  
As she read Tony's feelings, she didn't see anger or repulsion, and she was too relieved that he just found it very amusing. And there were hints of concern Serena was flattered to find in Tony Stark. He padded her shoulder and took a cup of coffee as well.


End file.
